


Kaizoku 3 : Great Pirate War

by ChaosDragon00



Category: Jpop, K-pop, Miyavi (Musician), One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean, TVXQ
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Ancient History, Gen, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Pirates, Supernatural Elements, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDragon00/pseuds/ChaosDragon00
Summary: The Great Pirate War has started as the Monsoon Pirates and their allies face their enemy the Raijin. But more is on the line as both sides finish their quest for the ultimate treasure in order to rule the seas. Will the treasures of the past be found? Will the Monsoon Pirates meet their match or will the world be saved? R&R appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

The island of Haru shook from the explosion and the seas rose to the point where most of the ships docked didn’t come out unscathed. The inhabitants who currently resided there to make their plans against the Raijin were caught off guard completely.

Amanda noticed that Astral was not far and she quickly walked over to her sword in hand. “Now tell me the truth why did you and your brother betray us?” 

Astral glared at her “Of all the times to ask don’t you think that you should be wondering what hit us?” 

Marco sighed for the girl was right it was no time to fight among themselves “It must be the Raijin or the sub division of the marines who had fired upon the island.” 

“That would mean that they had developed a new weapon and we are in more danger now.” Amanda had a bad feeling that this quest was a bad idea and they should just give up now. But than that would mean that the deaths of their friends would of been for nothing so she must carry now. 

“So what is the plan?” Law asked for he was anxious like the rest of the allies to get off the island. 

“We have to come up with another plan. We know that we have to recover the three Cursed Objects and rehide the other two since they had been discovered according to Miyavi.” Amanda glared at Astral trying to come up with the plan and what to do with the traitor.

“Also we have to get our nakama back from the marine HQ yoi.” Marco reminded her which she sighed for this next move could break the alliance or make them stronger. 

Amanda than decided to ask Marco for he seemed like he would be able to get them out of this predicament. “Do you have a plan on how we can get the objects and retrieve our nakama?” 

Marco smirked “I do actually and here is what I have in mind.” 

Everyone gathered around and soon the plan was in place. Miyavi and the other vampires would deliver the two Cursed Objects to them so they could be hidden once again until the rest were recovered. Marco, Luffy and Law would support Amanda in leading the charge on getting their nakama back while Astral would be their prisoner to use as leverage if need be.

Amanda only hoped that this plan would work for she doubt it was going to be that easy. Also she was worried for she haven’t heard from Jewel in awhile either.

“ I hope Jewel was able to give us the back up we needed.” Amanda said as they prepared their ships and do the necessary repairs on them.  
“I’m sure she did yoi.” Marco smiled for he had faith that Jewel would succeed. 

Meanwhile Miyavi and his coven had successfully gotten both of the Cursed Objects on board their ship and started to set sail. 

Angela and the others weren’t sure the plan will work since apparently their leader forgot about Ardeth still being around Nurin Island.

“What if the Raijin find us again?” Angela asked.

Miyavi had already thought of that ahead of time and he pulled the traitor to his feet “I got leverage he is supposedly the nephew of the Thunder Lord himself I’m sure they are looking for him.” 

Ardeth glared at them “You vamps are going to pay for this and so are your allies. They have no where to go but to Davy Jones’s locker.” 

“Don’t make me laugh now shut up or I will send you to the infamous locker myself.” Miyavi told him which he knew than not to piss off any vampires if he wanted to stay alive.

“Do we know where to meet Amanda and the others?” Namie wanted to know for she thought this plan was dumb just like Angela did. 

“Yes I do.” 

The ship headed North East to an archipelago called the “Devil’s Wrath.” According to legend many ships had vanished or sunk beneath the island chain hence the name had been born.

But vampires didn’t believe in old wise tales for humans in their eyes were just superstitious fools.

But it wasn’t long until they came across a Raijin ship led by Clayton who was searching the area for the Monsoon Pirates and their little alliance of pirates. 

“So we had found some of those traitors to the empire finally.” Clayton smirked as his second in command Rayden prepared to ram the vampire ship. 

“Sir do you think this is wise?” Rayden was the smart one while his commander always jumped in to situations without thinking them through.

“Yes prepare to ram the ship. They must have what the Thunder Lord wants.” Clayton smiled for if he succeeded than he would get a raise and fame. 

Rayden sighed for he wasn’t going to argue with the hot headed commander.  
Meanwhile back on Andromeda Island Jewel was waiting for her older brother Wraith to give the order to move out against the Raijin and to her alliance with the Monsoon Pirates.

She knew that asking for the assassination group to act like this was a huge risk especially since the whole brother/sister relationship had been on the rocks for a decade now and it just grew even further apart since they lost their brother which she saw die in front of her.

“Wraith we have to go I’m afraid for my nakama.” Jewel told him and he gave her a glare. 

“See rushing into the war had cost you the lives of your people who had trusted you to lead them and protect them. I’m not willing to do the same with mine.” Wraith told her and she gave a glare right back for she wasn’t going to back down.

“Wraith don’t bring up my mistakes yes I had made those choices and I will live with them the rest of my life but I will not send the Monsoon Pirates or the rest of my allies to their graves. We need your help please help me.” She pleaded for this was low even for her because normally she was a strong person who never pleaded for anything in her life. Wraith sighed for he knew that if he let her go now she would go out there and get herself killed than he would be living with the guilt like he knew she was now because of their other brother.

“Fine we move out and you better update me on everything that has happened.” He didn’t want to go into this war blind. 

“Deal let’s gather our supplies and let’s set sail as soon as possible. I will contact Amanda to let her know.” Jewel told him and left to go make that call.

Wraith watched her walk away “I hope you know what you are doing.” He than turned to his commanders and gave them the command.

As soon as she was away from the camp she made the call which Amanda was pleased to hear from her finally. She told Jewel everything that happened and Jewel did the same. Than they made their plan to head to the Marine HQ to go save their nakama now they had the man power to do so.

Jewel hung up and rejoined her brother which soon they set sail to go meet up with Amanda and the others.

Back at Marine HQ Amy and the others were still trying to get the upper hand. They were so close into leaving after saving Ace and Collin. But the plan had than went out the window the moment they became engaged in a fight.

Amy wasn’t going to stand by and allow herself along with the others to be caught let alone be killed. “Everyone retreat now!” 

She knew that Amanda was probably worried for them and was most likely trying to get a hold of them.

Kisuke nodded for he grabbed Sakura while she protested he dragged her to the meet up point. “We have to leave now Sakura.” 

“What about the Mirror of Amaterasu, The Hammer of Thor and the Shield of Achilles? They still have those Cursed Objects.” She knew that Kisuke was torn in following the code of the ninja and the orders of the second in command of the Monsoon Pirates. 

“Make your choice Kisuke because I am not leaving here without the three of those items especially the sacred mirror that is an Imperial Object of the Royal Family of Japan.” She turned to go back towards the entrance. 

Amy sighed for she didn’t want to make this any harder on Kisuke “Let’s go retrieve those items for I will never forgive myself if they weren’t recovered.” 

Kisuke smiled at her than leaned in and kissed her “Thank you and plus I have to make sure Collin gets back to Amanda alive you know he’s reckless.” 

Amy returned it and smiled “Yes he is and so are you.” 

Sakura saw the whole exchange and smiled at them than turned to Amy “Thank you and you two are a cute couple.” 

Amy knew than that her feelings for the female shinobi had been wrong “Thank you and I”m sorry.” She said quickly as she made her way back to the fight.

Collin had turned to see Kisuke “I was wondering if you were going to run away.” 

Kisuke laughed “I can’t let you have all of the glory now can I?”

Collin smirked and the fight continued. 

Ruya and Kuro the shinobi who work for the Thunder Lord stood guard to the vault where the two Cursed Objects were being held. Kisuke and Sakura reapproached them and was ready for round two. 

The plan was to lure them away from the vault so Amy and Collin could grab the objects and leave with them. 

As the plan started to come under way the shinobi were fighting once again which Amy and Collin jumped at the chance and headed to the vault.  
Soon there was an explosion and the marines surrounded them. 

Akainu stepped forth with a smirk “You aren’t going anywhere grab them now and bring them to the dungeons.” 

The explosion had created a distraction and soon Akainu ordered the shinobi to lay down their weapons or else their nakama will die. 

They did and they were grabbed which Ace swore “I will kill you.” 

Akainu laughed “You will die first tomorrow Portgas D Ace.” He slammed the door to the cell shut and everyone was now locked up in the dungeons of the base. 

Amy sighed “I hope Amanda and the others show up soon.” 

Collin nodded for he was worried about Amanda and the others especially since they knew that the Thunder Lord had launched his fleet. 

“They will come and we will be free along with those objects.” Collin told them which he hoped deep in his heart that those weren’t just empty words.

Meanwhile on the outside a shadow moved for this person had seen everything and had to report back immediately before it was too late.


	2. Ch.2

It had been Killer a member of Captain Eustass Kidd’s crew who had witnessed the imprisonment of the rookie Portgas D Ace and the others. He had been sent to spy on the marines and he knew that his captain would want to meet with the infamous Monsoon pirates.

He returned to their hideout where Kidd was waiting “What news?” 

Killer told him everything he had seen and Kidd smirked “So there is an armada coming to the HQ I think it’s time to put my plan into action.” 

Killer knew that his captain was growing impatient “So should we send word to the Monsoon pirates and make a deal?” 

“Yes send word and Marco would know who we are since the Whitebeards are known for intelligence gathering of what goes on near their islands.” Kidd commanded which Killer took out the dial and started calling Marco’s number. 

How Killer got the number Kidd didn’t know and didn’t ask for he figured that as long as they have it that’s all that matters.

Meanwhile Ardeth was trying to come up with a plan to get away from the vampires. He didn’t care about the Cursed Objects he knew that they will be safe from his deranged uncle and at the moment that was his only goal. 

“Astral and I have a lot to make up for.” He mumbled under his breath as he finally broke free of his bonds. He knew that the vampires had good sense of hearing so he had to be quick.

He was about to jump off the ship when Angela and Namie caught him which he smiled “Sorry ladies but I will not be someone else leverage.” 

“You traitor are not going anywhere.” Namie told him which Ardeth sighed for he was hoping his plan would be flawless. 

“Sorry can’t talk now.” He than jumped into the water which Miyavi stopped the girls from trying to retrieve him.

“Let him go he left us the objects maybe he’s not really an enemy after all.” He told them which the girls were skeptical but had no choice but to let him live. 

Ardeth swam and soon he made it to land which he pulled out his dial and called his sister. “Astral where are you?” 

Astral felt her pocket vibrate as the dial was ringing off the hook which she was annoyed on how poor timing her brother had. “I’m a little busy brother.” 

She knew that she had to escape and as soon as Sanji came into the room she got her chance. “Sanji may I have some water?” 

“Yes Astral chan.” He went into servant mode immediately which she just smirked for he was too gullible. 

He brought the cup to her and soon she kicked him knocking him to the ground. She saw the key and she dragged it across the floor than undid her chains. 

She quickly grabbed her sword and made her way to the deck where Amanda met her. “You aren’t going anywhere.” 

“You don’t understand we had to trick the Thunder Lord to learn of his plans and we know them so if you are going to kill me do it otherwise I suggest you listen to me.” Astral told her with her sword raised. 

Tension filled the air as Amanda and Astral stared each other down and soon Amanda put her sword away. 

“You have 5 minutes.” Amanda warned and she nodded.

Astral knew that this was going to be tricky for she had pretty used the pirates for her own gain and her brother’s as well. “The Thunder Lord thinks we are on his side but we really aren’t. We wanted to know more about the Cursed Objects and to what treasure it led to. Turns out the objects leads to a weapon far more dangerous than that what you seek.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened slightly for she wasn’t sure if she was just messing with them or she was telling the truth. But the look on her face told her this was no lie and she knew now that she should of maybe gave her a benefit of a doubt. 

“So what is the weapon?” She asked impatiently.

“The weapon is a powerful ancient weapon said to had been in the fabled lost city of Atlantis itself. It’s also a weapon that no one on earth should possess.” Astral warned them.

Amanda now was real curious this so called treasure that the Raijin wants was a weapon of mass destruction. 

“We must retrieve those lost objects now for I will not see the world destroyed.” Amanda also wondered about what the fabled Captain Kidd’s treasure was and hoped they weren’t looking for a weapon as well.

“All I know is that Ardeth helped secure the objects by leaving them with the vampires in a secure location. I will tell you more once we get the rest.” Astral told her.

“Good now let’s go for we have an invasion to carry out.” Amanda ordered everyone into position and by nightfall the invasion will take place catching the marines off guard.

Astral turned to Amanda “So am I still your ally?”

Amanda nodded “But try anything like that again and I will make both of you pay.” 

Astral expected no less “Good now any word from Jewel?” 

“Yes her and her older brother had made a pact and they are on their way to the marine HQ as well for they are the man power we will need to allow this plan to succeed.” 

Astral nodded and than left to go make a call to her brother which Ardeth felt a sense of happiness wash over him that his sister was alright.

At the same time Amy and the others were trying to find a way out of the dungeons of the Marine HQ. 

“Well it seems like our luck had ran out.” Collin said for he was annoyed with their situation and he imagined that the others were as well. 

“Don’t be that way Collin I know that Amanda has gathered our allies and are on their way.” Amy told him which she heard Ace agree with her. 

“I know Marco is looking for me and they don’t give up I know from experience.” 

“See Collin have a little faith.” Kisuke gave him a smile which Collin nodded but it still wasn’t enough.

“It’s not like we haven’t been caught in a tight situation before.” Collin sighed for he remembered how crazy the journey had been since they had met the Monsoon Pirates.

“You really think that your allies will come for you?” Ruya asked as she gave them a smile on how miserable all of them looked.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Sakura asked with a glare.

The glare didn’t phase her which Kuro had than approached the cells “Leave them be they will all die before they could even escape here.” 

Kisuke didn’t like Kuro even though his brother had framed him years past and he thought that Kuro had been dead for years. “Go away unless you are planning on helping us.” 

Kuro smirked “Oh you are so getting your karma Kisuke for what had happened to my brother.” 

Kisuke didn’t say anything but glared at him as Ruya laughed before dragging Kuro away. 

Amy than remembered that her and the boys had the three amulets maybe one of them could help them escape. “Which amulets do you have?” 

Kisuke and Collin both felt stupid since they didn’t think about the amulets. Collin nudged his friend to go first. 

Kisuke pulled his out of the pocket “I got the air amulet.” 

Collin knew that wasn’t going to help “I got the earth amulet and if I try to use it I could bury us alive.” 

Amy nodded for she hoped that she had the one amulet that they needed. She pulled out the fire amulet and smirked “Boys we are about to break free.” 

She held it up “Brigit Goddess of Fire I summon your power to break us free from this cell.” 

The fire amulet worked and they were able to escape but not without setting off the alarm that alerted the marines. 

“Well looks like we get to have fun after all.” Collin smirked for he was anxious to give them some payback. 

“You aren’t going anywhere!” Akainu yelled as he ordered the marines to surround them. 

“Amy is that you?” A marine asked and Kisuke turned to her. 

‘Do you know him?” He asked for he didn’t know her past and figured they knew each other somehow. 

Amy was surprised for this marine was a nobody to her. “Sorry kid you got the wrong person.” 

The marine was about to ask what she meant when all of the sudden the building shook as something huge hit it. 

“Looks like the party has arrived.” Ace said as he started fighting off the marines with everyone. 

“We are here!” The mysterious voice yelled as the marines saw Akainu hardened his expression for he will execute these pirates one way or another. 

“You how dare you destroy this base you will pay for it.” He attacked and the mysterious person laughed and blocked it. 

“You took our friends and we are here to destroy what the marines and the Raijin represent.” 

The tension grew as the two figures fought each other.


	3. Ch.3

The figure who was fighting Akainu was Captain Shanks himself. He had intercepted the message that the Monsoon pirates and their allies were going to invade the Marine HQ.

Ace was someone he wanted to protect and he knew that Luffy would need his help as well for he wasn’t as strong in his devil fruit abilities yet.

“Go now!” Shanks ordered the others and the marine kid was looking at Amy like he was begging her to remember him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked for she didn’t like the way the kid was acting.

“I’m your brother.” He told her which Amy’s reaction was that of shock. 

Before she could even respond she heard a familiar voice behind her “So you have a brother Amy.” 

Amy turned and she smiled “Amanda it’s great to see you and the others.” 

“Let’s save the reunion for later.” Collin told them as more marines were trying to block their escape.

Amanda nodded than turned to the kid “If you are her brother than meet us at the Monsoon at midnight and come alone for I will know if you tell anyone.” She threatened.

“Understood.” He knew that Amy might of had amnesia but he will get her to remember what had happened no matter what the cost.

They started fighting the rest of the marines until finally they were outside of the base where Ruya and Kuro had been waiting. 

Kisuke and Sakura were ready to fight but what the shinobi did shocked them all. Ruya stepped forward holding the three Cursed Objects. 

“Get out of here now!” Ruya told them which Kuro smirked a little.

“We were wrong and we will help you. You all are looking for a legendary treasure one that could save us all and personally the Thunder Lord had killed our families and we want revenge.” Kuro told them which Kisuke knew that part wasn’t a lie. 

“Alright but you two better get somewhere safe.” Amanda warned them. 

“Don’t worry about us.” Ruya and Kuro gave them the Objects than left just as fast as they arrived.

Shanks than came out “Everyone go I can only hold back Akainu and the other two admirals for a limited time.” 

“We owe you thank you. Who are you?” Amy asked.

Marco spoke up “He’s Red Haired Shanks and he’s a pirate captain of the Red Haired Pirates.” 

Shanks laughed “Come to join my crew?” 

Marco sighed “No I am forever loyal to the Whitebeards even though...” 

Shanks understood and nodded “Go and I will meet up with you later.” 

Everyone made it to the Monsoon which they had an unexpected visitor which Amanda drew her sword. 

“Who are you?” She ordered which she felt the tension in the air. 

　　　“Leave this area and meet me on the nearby island of Red Reef.” He ordered and left with looked like his second in command.  
　　　  
　　　 “Well things are getting interesting.” Kisuke said which Amanda nodded.   
　　　  
　　　 Soon they were aboard the ship and set sail to the island that the mystery visitor told them to meet. But first Amanda had business to deal with as Jewel and her brother Wraith showed up.   
　　　  
　　　 Jewel smiled as she saw the entire Monsoon Pirate group reunited “So I see that you didn’t need my help with the invasion.”   
　　　  
　　　 “No but I do still your help both of your help.” She told her while looking at her brother.  
　　　  
　　　 “You must be Wraith.” She could tell they were definitely siblings.  
　　　  
　　　 “Yes I had heard of the famous Monsoon Pirates and your allies from Jewel and I’m glad you want to take on the Raijin but it’s also a risk.” He told them.  
　　　  
　　　 “We know and that’s why we need you do this one important job for us.” Amy spoke up.  
　　　  
　　　 Jewel gave them a curious look “What is that?”  
　　　  
　　　 “The retrieval of the Cursed Objects.” Amanda knew that this mission was going to be dangerous.  
　　　  
“Which ones?” Wraith wanted to know all the details before he agreed to doing this mission.  
　　　  
　　　 “The two that our vampire allies are escorting to Devil’s Wrath. The Sword Excalibur and Chalice of Ponce De Leon.”   
　　　  
　　　 Jewel glanced at her brother “I will handle it and Wraith can carry out another mission.”   
　　　  
　　　 Amanda became curious as well as the others.”What other mission?”   
　　　  
　　　 Wraith smirked “Sorry but I don’t share my operations with anyone outside of my organization but know this the marines will be less of a pain.”   
　　　  
　　　 Amanda nodded “Alright let’s go. Jewel call us on the dial if something goes wrong.”   
　　　  
　　　 Jewel knew their luck hasn’t improved since Skull Cove but they were now at war and their lives were on the line now more than before.  
　　　  
　　　 “Alright and you all be careful.” Jewel worried for them and Wraith smiled.   
　　　  
　　　 “Remember our deal sister.”   
　　　   
　　　 “I remember.” She knew that she will owe her brother big time after all of this if they survive the war.  
　　　  
　　　 Meanwhile near Devil’s Wrath, Miyavi and his crew were still fighting the two marines who had found them.   
　　　  
　　　 “We won’t let you parasites live.” Clayton told them which Miyavi just smirked.  
　　　  
　　　 “How about I drink your blood and see if you are still a threat than?” He laughed as the expression on the marine’s face changed.   
　　　  
　　　 Rayden wasn’t impressed by these immortals and he wasn’t afraid of them “Clayton don’t them get inside your head.”   
　　　  
　　　 Clayton was a rookie and Rayden dreaded the fact that he got stuck with him.   
　　　  
　　　 “What should we do captain?” Clayton asked.  
　　　  
　　　 “We kill them, charge!” They opened fire on the ship but the vampires were quicker and soon both marines were dead. 

Unknown to them a member of the Raijin spy ring caught the whole thing.

Meanwhile the Thunder Lord had gotten news from his spy who had been following the vampires. 

“Do you have the location?” The Thunder Lord asked for he needed to know as much information as possible to allow his plan to steal those two Objects from them.

“Yes sir should I carry out the plan?”

“Go ahead and according to my other contact on Devil’s Wrath they are in position to steal the other three out from under the pirate’s noses.” The Thunder Lord knew that his two contacts were playing their roles perfectly. 

“Yes sir we will meet up with you soon.” He hung up and came up from behind the vampires’ ships. 

Soon a large explosion was heard and radio silence came.


	4. Ch.4

The vampire ship exploded but Miyavi luckily had gotten away with both of the Cursed Objects his coven didn’t make it for the girls were killed instantly.

“You will pay for that!” Miyavi yelled for now he was out for revenge.

A voice from nearby laughed “Hand over the objects and the other three on the island and we will let you live.” 

Miyavi knew who the voice belonged to and he wasn’t at all surprised that the Monsoon pirates had been tricked once again.

“Never but I will tear your heads off and kill you myself.” Miyavi threatened for he had to get to the island and warned the others.

The voice from the nearby island “Ruya get him now.” Kuro commanded.

Ruya smirked and when straight at him which Miyavi dropped the objects to defend himself. 

Kuro instantly picked them up and nodded. 

Miyavi saw the deception but it was too late he was killed and the two who had just tricked the Monsoon pirates now held two of the most powerful objects in their possession.

Ruya turned to him “We have to get the other three but how are we going to get all five off the island?” 

Sakura appeared than “I knew you weren’t up to any good and I will have those objects back.” 

Ruya laughed “Oh the shinobi who acts all innocent I know who you really are.” 

“The threats you give me won’t work.” Sakura knew Ruya for mind games.

“Oh really than how come you left the pirates without them knowing?” Ruya asked and Sakura didn’t answer for she knew the pirate alliance had their own problems to deal with.

“They know I am not a traitor unlike the both of you for you are double agents.” She accused them which Kuro walked towards her.

“You know too much and we must say goodbye to you now.” Kuro attacked and she blocked it.

“ Go Ruya get out of here with the objects now for the Thunder Lord is waiting on them.” He ordered.

She wanted to help for she had a a grudge against Sakura but Kuro was right they had to leave before they were revealed.

She nodded towards the marines who had showed up due to the signal they had sent out and they started storming the island. 

Sakura knew she had to try to stop them now “No!” 

She moved to intercept the marines and Ruya but Kuro stabbed her and she hit the ground. 

He smirked “I will tell the pirates you said goodbye.” 

“They will stop you.” She told them for the world was now on the brink of destruction and she knew her friends won’t allow it to happen.

Kuro finished her off than called the Monsoon pirates as Ruya and the marines took the Cursed Objects away from Devil’s Wrath.

Ardeth at the same time saw Kuro with the objects and began to make his move against him. For his uncle will not rule the world and the objects must be hidden again.

Meanwhile Amanda and Collin were getting the supplies ready and he couldn’t help but feel guilty as he saw her bandages.

“Are you alright?” He asked which she could hear the guilt in his tone.

“Yes and it was not your fault.” Amanda tried to convince him for she knew that it had been her plan in the beginning and she paid for it.

“But so did others that had called you a friend.” She thought which she felt the pain deep down that why did they call her captain in the first place if all she does was get people killed?

“I know what you are thinking but you are a good captain. We made the choice and we don’t regret it.” Collin tried to reassure her. 

She sighed as he pulled her into a hug “Do you want to talk about it?”

She felt safe for it had been too long since they seen each other and she had feared for his life when Blackbeard had attacked.

“I’ll be fine thank you.” She gave him a quick kiss which he returned it.

All of the sudden Kisuke gave Amanda the dial “We have news and it’s not good.” 

Amanda nodded and answered it “Who is this?” 

“Oh so it is you Amanda good for you were the one I wanted to talk to.” Kuro smiled as she felt a chill run down her back. 

Marco and Ace left than to go see to their allies that were now being gathered in the New World. 

Marco thought that they would need more power for the upcoming war.

Kisuke and Amy told Amanda that they were going to go meet her brother which she was still skeptical about. Midnight was closing in quick and they thought that Amanda would be fine.

Amanda sighed “Everyone be careful.” 

“We will and you stay out of trouble this time.” Amy teased which Amanda smiled.

“Any word on Blackbeard?” She asked her friend.

“Marco said he’s looking into it and let us know plus keep an eye on the marines as well.” Amy told her.

Amanda nodded than called Jewel “We need you and Wraith to bring back up to Ardeth he just called and let us know that he’s in position to take down Kuro. Plus Sakura is gone and we need to bury her.” 

“Roger that we are trying to recruit as we speak just keep an eye out.” Jewel told her with a hint of concern.

Once everyone started out on their missions Amanda and Collin were going to finish loading supplies and make sure their weaponry was all stocked.

“Any more clues on the vault?” Collin asked.

“No and I haven’t had time to look at Sparrow’s map either.” 

“Are you worried that it could be weapon?” He asked her which her expression changed.

“Yes and if the objects are a key to one of most ancient weapons than we might need an ancient weapon ourselves.” Amanda knew that might not be the smartest plan but she had no choice.  
At the same time Luffy and Law met Eustass Kidd on the island he chose. 

“You showed up finally.” 

“Yes Eustass ya now let’s talk business.” Law told him.

“Don’t boss me around Law.” Eustass and the others sat down as business started.

Meanwhile Amanda’s ship was being watched and the person in the shadow smirked. For they will wait until night time to make their move.

“They won’t know what will hit them.” The person checked the sky and it was almost dark now.


	5. Ch.5

Amy and Kisuke had arrived at the island. The island looked like it was isolated.

“Do you think it’s a trap?” Amy couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t think so but I will go first so if it is than I will be able to spring it.” Kisuke jumped off the ship first and she followed.

It was already growing dark and she hoped that the meeting didn’t last long if there was going to be one at all.

“There you are I thought you weren’t going to show up.” The voice came from the nearby woods and they both got on their guards.

“Neither did I but here we are.” Amy spoke up which Kisuke had his weapon ready to go just in case this so called brother of hers was really a marine sent to kill them.

At the same time Luffy, Law and Kidd’s meet up was under way which Kidd wasn’t too happy that those two had shown up. 

“Where are the Monsoon Pirates?” He asked. 

“Our nakama are busy dealing with other things right now.” Luffy told him which Law was already growing bored.

“Can we hurry up Eustass ya I am wondering why you had reached out to us all of the sudden.” 

“Patience Law and I wanted to reach out because I had heard they are looking for a famous treasure and I want in.” Eustass told them which Luffy had a confused look on his face.

“I’m going to be King of the Pirates and I will find One Piece.” Luffy wasn’t going to allow anyone to stop him from accomplishing this.

“They aren’t looking for One Piece.” Law told him which Luffy felt relief deep down for he didn’t want to fight his nakama. 

“The treasure they are looking for is related to the famous historical pirate William Kidd.” Eustass clarified.

Luffy shrugged and Law sighed “Don’t worry about it Mugiwara.” 

“Anyway I have information for them and I must speak with them.” Eustass didn’t want these two to blow it if he were to tell them that information.

“Oh really and makes you think they will want that information?” Law asked.  
“They will want it if they want to stop the marines.” Kidd made his last statement and left the topic at that.

“So do you want to be nakama? Luffy asked randomly.

Back with Ace and Marco they were on their way to talk with an ally. Marco felt relief that Ace had survived even though it had been a close call with the marines.

“Ace are you alright?” Marco asked.

“I’m fine I’m just glad Luffy is ok.” Ace had been more worried about his kid brother than himself.

“I have to say that the Monsoon Pirates had really pulled through this time I thought that...” Marco couldn’t finish the sentence but his expression told Ace everything.

He smiled a little “It’s fine Marco but the marines won’t stop not until they wipe all of us out.” 

“They will have to try for our allies are more than the marines.” Marco had hoped that the marines weren’t going after their allies but who really knew what went on at Marine HQ.

“We need more intelligence.” Ace said which Marco nodded they were blind at the moment in not knowing the big plan of the marines.

“I know who we can ask.” Marco told him for only one name came to mind looks like their mission just became extended.

“Thank you Marco.” 

Marco met his gaze “You are welcome just don’t scare me like that again.” 

Ace laughed “I will try not to.” 

But unknown to them they were being followed and he wanted revenge.

At the same time the Thunder Lord had sent three ships towards the Revolutionary ship which Jewel and Wraith were on.

“Where do you think they are heading?” She asked.

“I think they are looking for the objects but the island is the other way maybe they had been sent to take the amulets.” 

“That would make sense but why two weapons assuming that the Captain Kidd treasure is a weapon.” Jewel didn’t like this at all and they need intel immediately.

“Captain William Kidd wasn’t a fool he was one of the most powerful pirates that ever roamed the seas.” Wraith told her.

“What do you know?” She asked for her brother to know about a pirate’s history was suspicious to her. For she remembered that her brother didn’t like history.

“My commanders are in place and we will destroy those ships before your friends are put in more danger.” He told her.

“Wraith please tell me.” She demanded.

He met her gaze and picked up the dial giving the command to attack. A voice responded.

“Sir we are in position now.” 

“Attack!” Wraith ordered and soon all three ships of the marines were destroyed. 

“Get out of there.” Wraith ordered and he set sail himself.

On other side of the burning ships a spy of the marines smirked for the two revolutionaries were walking into his trap.

“Oh you two are done for now and you will not be in the Thunder Lord’s way anymore.” 

As the ship headed toward it’s destination Wraith gave some coffee to his sister when all of the sudden the dial went off.

“Wraith it’s Astral we have a problem.” She had a hint of worry in her tone.

“What is it?” Wraith asked and Jewel had a feeling that something big had happened. She getting prepared to go out to help them.

“I haven’t heard from my brother and I fear for him. Please send Jewel out.” She asked.

Wraith had a bad feeling that the Thunder Lord might had discovered their betrayal and that meant Astral was in danger.

“I will send Jewel out immediately.” He hung up and Jewel was all ready to go.

He handed her the supplies “Be careful.” 

“I will and I will stay in touch.” She jumped ship and set sail in her little boat that had been tied up.

Wraith than sent orders out to his commanders to keep an eye on everything including his sister.

Back on Devil’s Wrath Ardeth had engaged Kuro in a battle to retrieve the objects now in his possession. 

“I won’t allow you to destroy the world.” Ardeth told him which he was going to steal back the object if it was the last thing he did.

“You are delusional for this will be the beginning of the new era and the Thunder Lord will rule forever.” Kuro attacked and Ardeth defended himself.

The battle continued until he saw a familiar ship on the horizon. Ardeth looked at Kuro “Looks like your number is up.” 

It was Jewel who had arrived at the island luckily for her that her previous location hadn’t been too far from the archipelago.

She saw Ruya’s ship immediately and knew that she had to stop her for the objects must be aboard.

She intercepted the ship and soon a loud crash was heard.

Back at the Monsoon Amanda and Collin were startled by a loud explosion and as they rushed to the deck they both saw a shadow coming toward them.


	6. Ch.6

Marco and Ace were still on their journey to find the one person who could possibly help them in this war. 

“Are you sure you know where we are going?” Ace asked.

“I’m sure yoi.” Marco knew this person was a wanted man by the marines and he had intel they all needed. 

All of the sudden the ship started rocking and Ace turned back to see who had attacked them. His expression changed immediately. “Blackbeard.” 

Marco went into phoenix mode and headed over to his ship “Teach you will pay for what you had done to Oyaji.” 

Blackbeard laughed “You have no power over me and my business with Ace is not done yet.” 

Ace summoned up his devil fruit ability. “Hiken.” 

Blackbeard’s ship caught fire which he immediately put it out. Marco knew that he would have to face Teach and let Ace go on ahead. 

“Ace go I got this.” Marco ordered.

“No I want revenge as much as you do.” Ace wasn’t going to back down from this fight for he was just like his father and Marco knew it too.

Blackbeard than activated his devil fruit abilities and pulled Ace to the ship than held him down. 

Marco furious went into attack mode but Blackbeard held up Ace “Try to harm me and I will kill him here and now.” 

Ace knew that Marco would never allow him to come to harm “Finish him Marco.” 

Marco knew of Ace’s past and he knew the kid wanted to live but it seemed like Ace was still accepting that part after all he had gone through growing up.

“I will not allow you to harm him.” Marco’s anger could be felt by even Ace himself and it’s been awhile since he saw the former first division’s wrath.

“Let me go and I will spare this brat but if you follow or any of your allies do than I will turn him over to Akainu myself.” Teach told him which Ace knew that it was a lie so did Marco.

“How about you release Ace and I will let you live?” Marco countered. 

Blackbeard laughed and than sent a wave of darkness towards Marco. The pull was so strong that it almost pulled the Phoenix into the ocean.

Once the darkness passed Teach was gone with Ace and Marco knew that he had to track him but first he had to alert his allies. 

Marco picked up the dial and called Amanda. 

Back on Devil’s Wrath Ardeth and Kuro were still fighting and they seemed to be on equal footing.

Ardeth being the son of the former pirate king Morgan Red Scar had trained in swordmanship since he had been a child. He will never forget the lessons his father had given him. 

His sister Astral was also taught the sword but mostly by her brother when their father had left them early on. 

Ardeth and Astral were both still wanted by the Thunder Lord and Kuro was going to make sure to collect that bounty. 

“You fight well but I’m afraid that you will loose in the end.” Kuro told him which Ardeth smirked this guy was cocky and that seemed to be his down fall. 

“I don’t think so and you had betrayed the alliance so I think it’s my duty to reprimand you for it.” Ardeth knew that the pirate code was one to be followed and the Monsoon Pirates had more than enough drama recently.

“You think your pirate code means anything I don’t follow any but my own.” 

“That is where you are wrong I know you have a code for you a shinobi after all.” Ardeth knew that he got him there by the change of his expression.

Kuro was growing annoyed with him and this fight so decided to do one more move to finish him off. But Ardeth was faster and he killed him.

Ardeth than dialed Kisuke to let him know that Kuro had been taken care of as well as Ruya and how they had betrayed the pirate alliance.

He felt that his duty to avenge the Monsoon Pirates was only half complete and as he looked up he saw Jewel and Ruya fighting. 

Ruya had seen the death of Kuro out of the corner of her eye and she became enraged. 

“You killed my boyfriend.” She attacked Jewel which she easily dodged it. 

“Oh so you two were a couple I had wondered why he had been with you but now I understand. You both are psychotic so that makes so much sense now.” Jewel taunted her which Ruya attacked her and sent Jewel flying which she almost landed in the water.

“Shut your mouth. You have no right to talk about him like that or me for that matter. You revolutionary trash.” 

Jewel laughed “Listen I will only give you one warning give me the objects and I will let you live to face the Monsoon Pirates for what you had done.” 

“I don’t think so.” Ruya could tell that Jewel was a good fighter but she needed an advantage and quick. 

She side stepped Jewel as she came in for an attack reached into her pocket pulling out the wind amulet. 

“Loose something.” Ruya smirked holding up the amulet. 

Jewel knew that this was a bad situation but she would not allow any of the amulets to fall into the marine’s hands either. She rushed her knocking her to the deck and the boat began to sway. 

The amulet flew out of Ruya’s hands and Jewel grabbed it than activated it’s power “Fujin God of the Air I summon your power to knock Ruya from this ship so I can take back what is mine.” 

The amulet’s power sent Ruya flying into the ocean which Jewel leaned over and laughed “Better luck next time.” 

She started taking her course back to Devil’s Wrath where she met up with Ardeth and out of the corner of her eye she saw Astral. 

“Astral hey are you alright?” She asked.

Astral hugged her brother than turned to Jewel “I’m fine but your brother needs you Jewel.” 

Jewel could tell by her tone that something must of happened and she immediately took out her dial calling her brother. 

But it was silence and Jewel had a real bad feeling for her brother would answer her normally but maybe something did happen. 

“Come on you two let’s go.” Jewel commanded and the siblings boarded the ship. 

At the same time Amy and Kisuke had been staring down this marine who had claimed to be her brother.

“Alright first of how did you find us?” Amy asked.

“I followed you and I know what you are doing as far as retrieving the famous Captain Kidd’s treasure.” 

“Really than you must be an enemy.” Kisuke didn’t trust him at all but Amy held up her hand telling him to not to attack.

“So what is your name?” She thought that his name might trigger a memory she might had forgotten for some strange reason.

“My name is Nathan and I am your brother. We had been separated for years and I had been looking for you.” He told her.

Amy still didn’t recognize the name and decided after a few minutes on thinking on it to give him a benefit of a doubt. “You better start at the beginning.” 

Nathan nodded slightly “But first I have a warning leave Amanda alone she is not who she seems to be.” 

Amy knew her best friend for they had grown up on an island together though they had been from different families. They learned to trust each other and this kid thought that her best friend was an enemy. “I don’t believe you.” 

Kisuke also didn’t buy into it for he knew Amanda pretty well and so did Collin. 

“Trust me when the story is over you will think differently.” He warned which Amy just shrugged it off. 

“Well let’s hear it than.” She told him.

Back on the Ghost of the Sea, Amanda and Collin were both in attack mode but something was stopping them from attacking the intruder. 

The person laughed “You might have magic on your side but I have science and right now my nerve spray caught both of you.” 

Amanda didn’t like this at all “Who are you?” 

“I didn’t come to talk but I did come for one thing only.” He walked by them and Collin yelled. 

“If you do any damage to the ship or harm us in anyway than you will regret it.” 

“I’m not afraid of you Collin or you Amanda. Your pirate alliance is not but a game and a dangerous game at that. I will not allow any of the ancient treasures be found.” The guy told them as he entered the cabin.

“Looks like we have a new enemy.” Amanda whispered. 

“Yes rather a rogue group or he’s working for the Thunder Lord.” Collin tried to break free but he still couldn’t move.

“It will wear off after I leave and since I came for what I wanted I will leave you both.” He jumped ship and as soon as he did Collin went to pursue him but he was gone. 

Amanda rushed into the cabin and saw that the Sparrow map and the Sun along with the Moon amulets were gone. 

“That bastard we are going to hunt him down.” Amanda told Collin to prepare to set sail for they hoped they can catch him before it was too late.

All of the sudden Amanda’s dial went off. 

At the same time the guy who had stolen the two amulets that made up the key and the map of the vault met up with his contact.

“I got it.” The guy handed all three over to him.

“Excellent job for this will be the beginning of the end.” He laughed and the guy smirked. Looks like destiny will be there’s after all.


	7. Ch.7

Ace continued to struggle against his bonds for he would rather escape than be taken to Akainu. 

“You won’t get away with this.” Ace’s glared at him which Teach laughed.

“I had already got away with it and once you are in marine custody I will be going after Mugiwara next.” Blackbeard told him. 

Ace knew that Luffy was safe for now but if word got out about his capture than he would be putting his little brother at risk.

“You will never get my little brother.” Ace told him even though deep down he wasn’t as confident as he sounded.

Blackbeard’s dial than went off and it was his first mate Burgess “What is it?” 

“Sir we have news there is a Revolutionary ship coming up to your position.” Burgess told him which Teach glanced at Ace than turned back to the dial.

“It won’t matter I will deal with them.” Blackbeard hung up and Ace smirked for he knew his friends wouldn’t abandon him. He just hoped they got to him before they arrived at the main Marine HQ.

Meanwhile, Sabo had gotten word from Marco that Ace had been captured and that he was also going to contact Luffy. 

Sabo didn’t like the idea that their little brother would be involved in this but keeping him out of it would of been impossible. 

“Are you sure about this?” Sabo asked Marco when he had been told the news.

“Yes yoi. You and Luffy are the only two who can help Ace while everyone else is busy.” Marco told him before he set off himself. He had one thing to do before he went to help Ace for he wasn’t going to let the kid die and he owed Teach some pay back.

After an hour Sabo knew he was on the right course when all of the sudden he was intercepted by Burgess. 

“So the trash comes out to play?” Sabo had a feeling that there would be a trap but he wasn’t worried.

“Revolutionary scum I will stop you here and now.” Burgess got ready and Sabo smirked for this was going to be fun.

At the same time Luffy just got the call on his dial from Marco about Ace. His expression changed for no one would kill Ace as long as he could help it. 

“Sorry guys but you two will have to go on without me.” Luffy told them.

Law and Kidd both knew than that something serious had happened so they didn’t say anything except good luck.

“Don’t get yourself killed Mugiwara.” Law told him for he didn’t want to patch the kid up again.

“I won’t and you two be careful.” Luffy called back for he knew that what they are about to do was dangerous.

Luffy turned to his nakama telling them that he must go alone temporarily and if he needed them he would call.

Nami and the others had a real bad feeling and tried to change his mind but Luffy was too stubborn and they finally gave up. 

He took off in the direction Marco had told him to and of course the Phoenix was right behind him. 

Kidd turned to Law “Do you know where the Monsoon Pirates are held up?” 

Law nodded “I had been keeping track of their progress but at the moment they are split up and only Amanda and Collin are on the Ghost of the Sea.” 

“We better move because the marines are on the move as well. We need to get this information to the Monsoon Pirates before it’s too late.” Kidd told him and Law just nodded. 

They set course to the Ghost of the Sea’s location in hopes that they weren’t too late. But they didn’t know that Amanda had been robbed of the most vital artifact that had been in the Monsoon Pirates possession.

Back at Red Reef Shanks had gotten news from Marco that Ace had been captured by Blackbeard and was on his way to Marine HQ. 

“Ace is most likely going to be killed by Akainu since Blackbeard won’t honor any agreement.” Marco told him.

“I know Blackbeard is a snake and are you in pursuit?”

“Yes I am and so is Luffy and Sabo of the Revolutionaries.” Marco hoped that Shanks would join in.

“I will try to intercept the ship myself for I am strong enough to take on Teach.” Shanks knew of the double devil fruit powers Teach now possessed.

“Be careful I tried to fight him and I was almost drowned.” Marco wasn’t sure anyone was strong enough to stop Teach but they had to try.

Shanks disconnected the call and gave orders to set sail toward Teach’s location that Marco just gave him.

With Amanda and Collin they were on the tail of the enemy who had stolen the key to the vault and the map to the treasure. 

“Are we in firing range?” Amanda asked and Collin shook his head. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea since destroying their ship could mean we lose the map and key than all of this would of been for nothing.” Collin told her which she knew that he was right and that she was just acting out of anger. 

“You are right I overreacted.” She just wanted to get those items back. 

“Do you recognize the colors?” 

“No but I bet they are most likely tied to the marines.” 

Amanda nodded “We need a plan.” 

Collin agreed for they must do something before it was too late to react. 

All of the sudden Eustass Kidd’s ship appeared on the horizon and Amanda glanced at Collin. “Ally or enemy?” 

Collin raised their flag which Kidd raised his and a neutral flag telling them that they were allies. 

“Ally and most likely Luffy and Law’s.” Collin told her. 

“Alright let’s see what they have to say.” She was skeptical on allowing another crew on their ship especially since they had just been attacked. 

Kidd greeted them and Amanda allowed him access as well as his first mate Killer. 

“So why are you here?” Amanda got straight down to business. 

“I’m here because I have information on the Captain Kidd treasure.” Eustass told her which Collin met her skepticism.

“What makes you think we would be interested in what you have to tell us?” Collin asked and he had his weapon ready just in case this was going to be an ambush.

Eustass Kidd sat down “I’m his direct descendant and I have the information.” 

Amanda and Collin were both stunned maybe this was the breakthrough they had been looking for. 

“Continue.” Amanda was beyond curious now and she also knew that she must arranged a meeting with everyone as soon as possible. 

“Collin arrange everyone to meet up for this is important.” She ordered and Collin took out his dial and started contacting their allies. 

Eustass smiled as Law approached “I can vouch for him Amanda ya and trust me you would want to know this if you wish to be ahead of the marines.” 

She waited patiently for the story to continue and Collin told her that all of the allies had been contacted. 

At the same time Astral and Ardeth were with Jewel on the ship that held the Cursed Objects. 

“Any plans on how to hide the objects?” Jewel asked them for right now they were easy targets. 

“I say we take them back to the Monsoon.” Astral told her for she figured that Amanda would have a plan.

“I won’t allow that to happen.” A voice came from ahead and it was a Raijin’s ship. 

They had blocked their path which all three of them now had a choice to make to fight or to find a way to run.


	8. Ch.8

Kisuke got the message on his dial and knew something big must of had happened for Amanda to call everyone together for a meeting. 

“Amy after we are done here Amanda has called a meeting.” He told her and Amy wondered what could of happened.

Nathan didn’t react to the news for his goal at the moment was just talking to Amy. “So it began a long time ago we grew up on an island called Flores.” 

“Flores?” Amy asked for she tried to search her memory for that name but so far nothing. 

“Yes Flores and our parents had been merchants. They were in the trading industry with the East India Trading Company.” 

Amy thought that was ironic if that were true since she is a pirate and they are sort of enemies with the East India Trading Company because they are overseen by the monarchies of the known world. 

“So merchants huh? Well that is fascinating.” He could hear the sarcasm in her tone and shook his head. 

“Yes but as for your best friend and captain Amanda her family are descendants of pirates.” Nathan revealed which Amy just shrugged. 

“Piracy has been around since the 1600s so I’m not surprised at all that she could be a descendant of a pirate.” Amy didn’t see how Amanda could be an enemy. 

“You seem rather calm about this sister.” 

“Well brother I trust her and you should to especially since she didn’t kill you.” 

Nathan sighed “Anyway Amanda’s ancestor was a ruthless pirate and her bloodline is what the government fears. She is wanted by the Raijin especially the Thunder Lord himself.” 

He pulled out the bounty poster and showed it to her which Amy took it. At first she didn’t say anything for her mind was trying to figure out if this was real or not. 

Kisuke took the poster and turned to Amy “It’s real and unlike the rest of us under Amanda we don’t have that high of a bounty.” 

Amy knew now that Astral had been right when they met again and she wasn’t trying to scare Amanda but to warn her. “Alright I believe you on that part.” 

All of the sudden Amy’s dial rang and she picked up. Amanda told her the coordinates on where to meet up and soon the call disconnected. 

“We will have to finish this conversation later and here is my number but if I suspect you for being a traitor than I will finish you myself.” Amy warned him which Nathan nodded. 

“I have to tell you more about what had happened to our parents and how it’s connected to Amanda’s parents.” Nathan stood up and took the number. 

“I have to go for I am on a mission but I will contact you again.” Nathan than left which Amy turned to Kisuke. 

“Let’s go.” Amy led the way back to the boat and Kisuke was worried for her. 

“Amanda would never betray us.” Kisuke reassured her which Amy couldn’t help but smile for she had that nagging thought at the back of her mind. 

“I know she wouldn’t betray us.” Amy just had to believe that everything will turn out well in the end and maybe once she learned everything than her and her brother could form a sibling relationship. 

Nathan got away from prying ears and called Wraith “Sir my sister knows about Amanda and they are on their way back to the Ghost of the Sea.” 

“Well done commander Nathan for I knew I had chosen well for my second in command. Now I want you to get the map that was given to the girls from Sparrow himself and the two amulets that make up the key from the Rogues.” Wraith commanded. 

“Yes sir the Rogues had been a pain in our side and I will make sure this time they will no longer hinder our operations.” Nathan hung up and left after he got the last coordinates that the two Rogue operatives were held up at. 

Wraith smirked “Once that is retrieved than I will worry about the Cursed Objects. The amulets will also be of no use soon.” 

“Are you sure this is wise risking their lives like this?” A voice asked from next to him. 

“Don’t you have a reunion to get to?” Wraith asked her which she nodded. 

“Yes I do but I hope you know what you are doing Wraith.” She was worried for her leader for this could all end badly for him and the assassination group. 

She left and Wraith sat there overlooking his plans for things must be in place in order for him to carry out his biggest mission yet. “Soon very soon the future will be saved and so will everyone I care about.” 

He only hoped that his sister was alright for she was now in a dangerous position because of the Cursed Objects.

Meanwhile Jewel, Astral and Ardeth were discussing on how to best deal with the objects and where they should hide them or give them to the Monsoon Pirates.

“I think we should hide them again.” Astral spoke up and the other two gave her skeptical looks. 

“If we tried to hide them again than they will be easily found and who knows what the Monsoon pirates have in store for these things.” Ardeth responded for he really didn’t trust the Monsoon Pirates though they are allies. 

Jewel sighed for she felt divided and all of the sudden her dial went off. “Yes Amanda.” 

Amanda smiled for she was glad to hear from her again “How did the recovery of the objects go?” 

“It went well but Ruya is still out there and she will return.” Jewel told her which Amanda didn’t like that the shinobi who had allied with the marines was still alive. 

“Is there a way to track her down?” 

Jewel knew she still had resources in place and she could exploit those resources to help find Ruya. 

“I know of a way but I might need to borrow my old operatives Collin and Kisuke.” 

Amanda turned to Collin and told him what was said which he agreed immediately. 

“Collin agrees and he believes Kisuke will as well.” 

Jewel knew that splitting up right now was not a good idea even though everyone was already on their own mission but their lives were more at risk now and she felt bad for asking for them to join but it had to be done. 

“I will meet up with the boys after your meeting.” Jewel told her and gave the look to the siblings. 

Astral glanced at her brother “Alright we will come to the meeting.” 

Jewel hung up the dial and they started their journey back to the Ghost of the Sea.

“I hope Amanda knows what she is doing.” Astral didn’t like this at all she felt they were in the dark on what the plan is to find the treasure or if it should be found at all. 

Back with Eustass Kidd with Amanda and Collin on the Ghost of the Sea they were waiting to hear the big reveal about the treasure. 

“So you are the direct descendant of William Kidd and you happen to know what the treasure is and where it is?” Amanda asked. 

“Yes but I warn you that you are taking a huge risk.” 

Amanda glanced at Collin and he nodded which he spoke up “We had been given multiple warnings about the treasure and our map had been stolen.” 

She glared at him for revealing that info for she wasn’t sure that she could completely trust him. 

Collin sighed and Eustass frowned “Than you must retrieve it immediately. What of the key?” 

“Stolen.” Amanda told him and Eustass didn’t like it at all for this was bad news indeed. 

“Well are you working on retrieving it?” 

“Yes I and we are weary since people who claim to be our allies had betrayed us once.” Amanda told him.

“I’m not going to and I know that Luffy and Law feel the same way. “ 

“So do you think this weapon if that what it is could help us?” Amanda hoped to put this war to rest as soon as possible. 

“To be honest I think all of the objects should be hidden and forgotten also your magic amulets has a limit and it will soon be of no use to you.” 

Amanda and Collin were both shocked by this revelation. 

“What do you mean?” Amanda had worked hard and lost friends over finding them.

Eustass was about to explain when all of the sudden the Ghost of the Sea was rocked by an explosion that hit the water. 

In the smoke it was a Raijin ship and it was gaining on them quick. 

“What do we do?” Collin asked. 

“Turn the ship around we fight.” Amanda ordered and glanced at the other two who nodded. 

“We will fight with you.” Eustass told them and they all prepare to fight. 

“You pirates will all die and that treasure will be ours.” A voice yelled. 

“I don’t think so.” Amanda gave the order and they loaded a canon than counter attacked. 

“It’s a Raijin admiral and his crew.” Collin announced. 

‘Than let’s send them to Davy Jones’s locker.” Amanda wasn’t going down without a fight. 

Meanwhile Ace could see Marine HQ and he was feeling nervous as they drew closer. 

“Soon I will be famous for the death of Portgas D Ace.” Blackbeard bragged. 

“I don’t think so.” A force hit the ship and sent Blackbeard flying across the deck. 

Ace smirked for things were now going to turn for the better or so he hoped deep down. 

Blackbeard laughed “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

A showdown was about to start.


	9. Ch.9

The Raijin ship was led by Admiral Jacob and he had finally found the Ghost of the Sea after a few days of searching. 

“Send them to the ocean depths we must not allow them to continue their journey.” Jacob ordered. 

“Yes sir.” The canons were loaded and soon the Ghost of the Sea was fired upon. 

Amanda barely dodged it for it had hit real close to the ship she had to figure out a plan. 

Collin turned to her “What about the amulets?” 

She took hers out and it was the fire amulet than showed him. He did the same and it was the air amulet. 

“We can change their course of direction having them point towards us which could give us an opening to sink them.” Collin told her which she nodded. 

“It’s the only plan we got so let’s get to it.” Amanda told him and he glanced at Kidd and Killer who were intrigued by the amulets. 

Meanwhile Nathan had found the Rogues headquarters. The Rogues are known as thieves and black market traders but in recent years they had been interfering with Wraith’s operations. 

Wraith had first heard of them when one of his commanders were carrying out a mission on a marine’s HQ.A member of the Rogues almost got him killed in the process by alerting the marines and stole the information to rather keep for themselves or to sell on the black market.

“So these bastards are the ones who had stolen from the Monsoon Pirates.” Nathan knew that he would had to disguise himself for he was well known to the Rogues. 

He quickly started heading through the rundown part of the village and stole a cloak than made his way to the back of the Rogues HQ and peeked into the window. 

Their HQ looked like an old bar that has been converted. There were members standing around a table overlooking the map. 

He couldn’t hear them so he went to the back door and snuck in. He made his way to the bar and ordered a drink but he made sure he was in hearing range. 

At the same time the commander who had just spoken to Wraith was on the move. She knew that Nathan had gone on ahead to track down the Rogues but she had to make sure that the mission was carried out. 

The Rogues were thieves and could easily get away with just manipulation alone. She finally found the island and pulled her ship into the dock area. 

The water was shallow and she could see lights ahead. “Nathan are you in position?” 

Nathan cursed a little under his breath and was able to snuck back out of the building luckily than answered her. 

“You almost got me caught.” He wasn’t looking for a fight but if they would had noticed him the mission would of been blown wide open. 

“Sorry commander I just came from talking to Wraith and he pretty much indicated that I would be your back up.” 

Nathan sighed “Fine Esmerald but don’t try to get me killed again and I want you to keep a sharp eye out. Now I must get back inside.” 

He hung up and she smirked. “He will never get a girl with that attitude.” 

She knew that being a commander herself and doing things for Wraith and his group was hard work which didn’t leave any room for social interaction outside of the group. 

“I hate the waiting game.” She left the ship and set up post not far from the bar so she could keep an eye on when they make their move or if Nathan gets into a tight spot than she could retrieve him if necessary. 

Back with Amy and Kisuke they were on their way back to the Ghost of the Sea when all of the sudden a mysterious fog appeared out of nowhere. 

Amy groaned for she thought they were done with the supernatural “I take it that the supernatural is not done with us.” 

Kisuke nodded “I guess not but if this was created by a supernatural being than I would hate to meet the creator.” 

“You won’t have to wait long Shadow Walker.” 

Amy could see a shadow in the fog “Who are you?” 

“I’m just a memory of the past.” The figure answered her and she sighed for this was a riddle. 

“Were you a pirate?” Kisuke asked. 

“Yes but I had been wandering this world for hundreds of years.” 

“Are you going to give us anymore information than that?” Amy was growing impatient. 

“I have a message for you. If you wish to find the famed treasure of Captain Kidd than you must seek a compass but not just any compass for this item must be attached to piracy itself. Also the symbols on it will unlock all.” He vanished as well as the fog than which Amy and Kisuke just looked at each other. 

“Well that was crazy.” Amy knew that Amanda must know this and fast. 

Soon they were back on their way and it didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Ghost of the Sea. 

Amanda signaled her to sink the Raijin ship. 

Amy smirked and took out the water amulet “Poseidon God of the Sea sink this ship so my friends will be saved.” 

The amulet activated but it wasn’t as bright as before and soon the Raijin ship had sunk to the ocean floor. 

Amy confused yelled at her friends “What is going on with the amulets?” 

Collin knew that the amulets were losing magic for they had them for a while now. But it doesn’t answer the question. 

“You better dock the ship and come aboard we have a lot to talk about.” Collin told them.

Amy knew a lot has happened just by their expressions “We have some new information to tell you.” 

Amanda held up her hand “I’m still waiting on Jewel, Astral and Ardeth to join us.” 

Amy had a bad feeling “Any word from them?” 

“No but they were in possession of the Cursed Objects that the Raijin are still trying to take them.” Amanda hoped they hadn’t ran into any ships. 

She picked up the dial and called Jewel. 

Meanwhile Jewel, Astral and Ardeth were fighting off one of the Thunder Lord’s Kizen’s fleet. 

“How are we going to get out of this mess?” Astral asked.

Jewel knew that they had discovered Astral and Ardeth’s betrayal so their lives were on the line because she doubt that their uncle would spare them.

“I don’t know but we have to get these objects to safety.” Jewel loaded the cannon and fired hitting the ship. 

The admiral on board Kinnelin gave the order “Board them.” 

Astral and Ardeth took the front defense and started fighting off the marines who were coming aboard their little ship.

Jewel threw them guns and a shout out started. It wasn’t long until she was face to face with Kinnelin.

“Surrender now.” She told the Shadow Walker.

“Never for I will fight to protect these objects until the end.” Jewel fired but she missed. 

Kinnelin smirked and took out her sword which Jewel countered the attack immediately. 

“Your brother is a wanted man Shadow Walker tell me where he is and I will spare your life.”

Jewel knew that her brother was a wanted man and so was she for both groups had made it their mission to bring down the Raijin.

“I will never betray my friends let alone my own brother.” She stabbed Kinnelin but it wasn’t a moral wound.

“You bitch.” Kinnelin enraged attacked her and when she did the ship started rocking back and forth.

Jewel smiled and knocked the admiral to the ground but than she heard a gun shot which she looked up horrified. 

Ardeth was lying on the ground and Astral enraged killed the rest of the marines on board. 

Than she went to check on her brother “Ardeth please stay with me.” 

Ardeth looked up at his sister “Take care little sister and protect the objects. Save the world.” 

He was gone and she glanced up at the admiral who was now being held by Jewel. 

“You this was your fault. I lost all of my family now thanks to you.”   
Jewel felt sorry for her for she had just felt that pain herself when she lost Malac. 

“Astral wait.” Jewel didn’t want her doing something she would regret. 

“No this bitch is going to die.” Astral took her brother’s gun and walked up to her than shot her killing her. 

Jewel dropped her and glanced at her “We have to bury him as soon as possible.” 

A voice came from behind them “I took care of the Raijin ship but now I will have my prize.” 

Astral and Jewel both turned to see who had snuck aboard guns drawn.

“What do you want?” Jewel asked. 

The figure smiled “You know exactly what I want.” 

Jewel and Astral both turned to each other which Jewel spoke up “We are listening.” 

The figure nodded “Let’s talk ladies.” 

At the same time in the New World Luffy and Marco had struck Blackbeard knocking him back.

Ace called out “Watch out for his devil fruit.” 

Blackbeard laughed “Two for the price of one and I see I got a Revolutionary as well.” 

Sabo worked on Ace’s seastone while the other two kept Teach busy. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine once I get my revenge on this bastard.” Ace summoned his fire but before he could attack the ship started rocking. 

Sabo knew who it was “We must leave Ace now. Marco we need a ride.” 

Marco turned to see why Sabo was giving the retreat command and he knew immediately. 

“Akainu!” 

The ship carrying that admiral had found them and now things were going to get more difficult. 

Ace smirked “Hiken!” 

He attacked the admiral’s ship but Akainu dodged it. 

“Portgas D Ace your luck has ran out.” Akainu landed in front of him which Sabo took up the front defense. 

“You will not kill him!” Sabo attacked. 

Soon the ship was consumed by fire. 

*Ch.10 will be a week late due to writing a oneshot for a different fandom.*


	10. Ch.10

It was mid afternoon and Amanda still haven’t heard from Jewel or Astral or even her brother Ardeth. 

“I hope they didn’t run into the Raijin.” Amanda said as thoughts of the worse possible scenarios ran through her mind. 

“I’m sure they can handle it.” Amy reassured her and she sighed.

“I think we should get on with the meeting and just update them later.” Amanda turned to Eustass Kidd. 

“So what do you have for us that will help?” She asked. 

He sat down while Killer stood watch which she didn’t blame him for they had been caught off guard recently. 

“As you know that the map you had in your possession led you to the vault in the Red Turma Triangle and that the moon and sun amulets were the key when put together. The elemental amulets make a path way to the vault believe it or not. You must find the entrance to the triangle before the Summer Solstice.” Kidd told them. 

Amy and Amanda both looked at each other for they had remembered hearing something about the Summer Solstice before. 

“So why are the elemental amulets acting up?” Amy asked. 

“Magic comes with a price and this is the year that only you will be able to find the treasure of Captain Kidd my ancestor. The gods are taking back their magic slowly and if you fail to locate the triangle’s entrance and the Raijin finds their weapon than all of us will be dead.” 

Amanda sighed “So you mean to tell me that there had been a limit on the amulets this whole time?” 

“Yes and the morning of the Summer Solstice is the deadline.” Kidd revealed. 

“We are running out of time.” Collin spoke up for they knew that summer was passing.

Amy than remembered that Magnus had told them this before that magic had a price to it. The price for their failure was the Raijin regime ruling the seas and the pirate age going extinct. 

“Magnus had told us that before about magic having a cost.” Amy was about to remind them of Magnus’s message but Kisuke had beat her to it which Amanda and Collin both realized they had forgotten that little detail. 

“Also I have something to tell you Amanda.” Amy glanced at her friend and she wondered what it could be.

“What is it?” She noticed that whatever it was it must be important. 

“We have another piece of the puzzle to the treasure.” Amy sighed as she thought back on the ghost pirate who had startled them. 

Amanda and Collin waited patiently for her to continue. 

Meanwhile Jewel and Astral were dealing with a member of the Raijin spy network, Percy who had found them with ease. 

“What does a member of the Raijin spy network want with us?” Jewel asked as she held out her sword which Astral too was prepared to fight. She had just lost her brother and vengeance was only on her mind at the moment. 

“Easy give me the Cursed Objects and I will spare your lives.” 

Jewel laughed “Please all you had been doing was terrorizing us and our friends. The Thunder Lord will not rule the seas.” 

Percy smirked “I think ladies that you are outnumbered.” 

The girls turned to see more Raijin ships had arrived and they were surrounded. 

Astral glanced at her “I hope you have a plan.” 

Jewel nodded “I’m not a Shadow Walker for nothing.” She motioned her to get the canons ready. 

“You will die before you reach those canons.” Percy promised them which Astral smiled. 

“Are you willing to risk your life on that bet?” She knew that Raijin were smart in tactics but she was a famous pirate and pirates had been known to take more risks than those of the government. 

“I would say that your lives would be at risk more than mine.” Percy made the motion to fire but Jewel was quicker and soon the blockade that had been there was now in the ocean. 

Than Astral turned and fired at Percy’s ship. While the smoke started filling the area Jewel announced to set sail and they began their escape. 

Percy checked the damage of his ship it was still holding up. “After them and bring me Astral alive for the Thunder Lord wants her. Kill that Shadow Walker commander.” 

“Yes sir.” Three ships started giving chase to Jewel’s ship. 

Astral turned back and saw they were being chased than asked “I hope you have another plan because I don’t want to die today.” 

Jewel knew that this spy wasn’t going to give up and those marines who were chasing them were part of the Raijin assassin group that she had very limited info on. 

“Don’t worry I’m working on a plan.” Jewel told her. She only hoped she will come up with one in time. It looked like that their trip to meet up with Amanda and the others will have to wait. 

They soon found an island and there in the distance was an old fortress. Jewel pointed it out to Astral who nodded. If they could get to it with the objects they would be able to hold up until they got back up from Wraith. 

As they made their way to the island, Percy’s ship was still firing upon them and barely missing the ship. 

“I hope we make it.” Astral didn’t want to die yet especially since she to exact her revenge on the Raijin.

“We will make it we are almost there.” Jewel told her and within minutes they landed the ship. 

“Hurry grab the objects.” Jewel ordered which they both grabbed them from the storage than jumped ship running as quick as possible to the fortress. 

Percy’s ship landed next to theirs and he ordered his men to go after them. 

“They are trapped now.” He smiled for this was going to be an easy mission. 

As soon as Jewel and Astral both got inside of the old fortress which looked like to be an old Spanish one they were surrounded by the Raijin Assassins. 

Jewel grabbed her dial and called Wraith immediately which she got through. 

“Jewel what happened?” Wraith asked for he had been worried for her. 

“We are held up in an old Spanish fortress.” She told him which Wraith tried to get a location so he could send help or come himself. 

“Where are you?” He asked as he over looked the map. 

“We are...” Soon the communication cut out and Wraith started yelling her name. 

He hung up and dialed Amanda hoping that she could get the Ghost of the Sea to her location immediately. 

Amanda answered and told her what had happened. As soon as they hung up Amanda told everyone and she told Amy to set sail immediately as Kisuke and Collin traced the signal. 

Soon they found Jewel and tried to call back but no luck. 

Both looked at each other worried and Amanda only hoped that they were alright.

Back at the fortress there was a loud explosion which shook the whole building.


	11. Ch.11

Amanda turned to Kisuke and Collin for they would be able to assist Jewel and Astral faster. “Go now.” 

Collin turned to his friend who nodded they said goodbye to the girls than they boarded the small ship and headed toward the coordinates.

Amy turned to Amanda “I hope they make it in time.” 

She knew that this was a dangerous mission for the boys but Amanda knew that the boys had been Shadow Walkers when they met and were used to the danger. 

“If they need help they will let us know.” Amanda told her than tried the dial again but there was still static.

Amy sighed than turned to Kidd and Law “So any word on the others?” 

“Not yet but we should soon.” Law revealed. 

Than he turned to Kidd “We should go check on Mugiwara.” He hoped that the kid didn’t hurt himelf from being too reckless. 

“I told you not to boss me around Law.” Kidd glared at him than turned back to the girls. 

“If you need us you know how to contact us.” Kidd told them and was about to leave when Amanda spoke up. 

“Wait I have one more question.” She yelled which Kidd turned to her a little curious. 

“What is it?” 

Amy also wondered what she wanted to ask and Amanda couldn’t help but wonder about the Cursed Objects for it had been on her mind like a plague. 

“Is it possible for the Cursed Objects to become active?” She asked. 

Kidd nodded “That is the whole reason why the Raijin want them together they find the dangerous weapon that is supposedly from Atlantis itself. They are like a mini weapon but if you can use them to fight the Raijin somehow than good luck.” 

He than left with Law and Amy sighed “Wonderful so that means they are as powerful as the amulets.” 

“Yes and also Amy was it that you wanted to tell me?” Amanda haven’t forgotten despite the recent development. 

Amy motioned her to sit down and now Amanda was real curious as she waited.   
At the same time Nathan and Esmerald were still on watch from outside of the Rogue HQ. 

She was growing impatient and radioed him “Are you going in or not?” 

Nathan didn’t answer the dial for he was about to put his plan into motion. He took out his gun and snuck up from behind the Rogue leader. 

But he was caught off guard when the leader turned giving him a smirk “It’s about time you came forth Nathan for I had known the whole time you were here.” 

Nathan wasn’t intimated by the gun being pointed right at him “So you knew good for I had hoped we could negotiate.” 

He saw Esmerald move closer to the building and he tipped his head slightly telling her to wait. 

“You are here for the map and key aren’t you?” The leader asked. 

“It matters not what I want but all of you will be taken to answer for what you had done.” Nathan told him which the leader laughed. 

“I think not for the Shadow Walkers are finished. Get him.” The leader ordered which Nathan shot one of the operatives and a fight broke out. 

Esmerald came rushing in and she shot the other operative who was about to take out Nathan. He heard the shot and turned to see her smirking. 

“You owe me a drink after this.” She told him which he groaned. 

He knew she wasn’t going to let him forget that she had saved his life again. 

The leader yelled “Kill them both.” 

Esmerald and Nathan both nodded at each other for they both just came up with a plan. Nathan moved to draw their fire while she took the map and two amulets off the table than making a run for it. 

“Hey YunHo I see that you are outnumbered.” Nathan pointed at Changmin and Junsu who lied dead on the floor. 

“You will pay for that Shadow Walker.” YunHo fired again but Nathan dodged behind a table. 

“Hurry up!” He yelled at Esmerald who was fighting Yoochun and JaeJoong.

“I’m hurrying as fast as I can.” She yelled back and soon Yoochun was dead. 

She went to grab the map and amulets when she was hit from behind by JaeJoong who was pissed. 

“You killed my friends and I will make you pay bitch.” He drew a knife but she disarmed him and kicked him into the table. 

She quickly grabbed what they came for and was about to leave when she felt pain in her leg. 

She hit the floor and turned with gun in hand as JaeJoong came towards her she fired killing him. 

“Bastard!” She seethed as Nathan picked up the items and helped her up. 

Soon YunHo stood in their way which he wasn’t going to let them escape. “Now what will you do Nathan?” He smiled with gun in hand. 

Both Shadow Walkers stood their ground and Nathan had his gun pointed at him. “We are leaving and I will kill you.” 

YunHo laughed and shook his head. He was about to fire when all of the sudden he hit the floor. 

Nathan and Esmerald looked up to see who had killed him and they both were happy that their savior showed up.

“I became worried now come on.” The savior told them and they helped Esmerald back to the ship.

At the same time Jewel and Astral were still under attack by Percy and both of them were growing weary of the situation.

“If you have a plan you better do it now.” Astral yelled. 

Jewel put her hand in her pocket and took out the earth amulet. “Joro Goddess of the Earth swallow up our enemy.” 

The amulet activated and soon a giant sink hole opened up and swallowed most of the Raijin. 

Percy had escaped but barely and he glared at the girls “Damn amulets we must get rid of those as well.” 

Captain David turned to him “What do we do now sir?” 

“Prepare the ladders we are going to scale that wall.” Percy commanded and David saluted than went to tell the others. 

Astral sighed “Well it was a good try but the amulet didn’t seem to do a good job. Do you think something is wrong?” 

Jewel had noticed it as well and was about to say something when they heard cannon fire. The girls looked up and smile for the tide was now about to change. 

Jewel yelled down “You bastards are dead.” 

Percy turned and saw the ship “Everyone battle positions now.” 

The ship drew closer and soon more cannon fire was heard. Some of the marines ended up dead and Percy was shouting orders. 

While the battle took place with Percy’s group in front of the fortress unbeknownst to the girls that another fleet was coming from the back end of the island. 

It looked like the girls were trapped but Astral had spotted them and fired the cannons upon the ships. “Jewel we need more back up.” She yelled over the sounds of battle. 

Jewel killed David than Percy which led the marines without a leader and than Jewel fired the cannon killing the rest of them. 

“I will call Amanda and Wraith now.” She picked up the dial and called the Ghost of the Sea first. 

Amanda told her that they were on their way and than Jewel called her brother and he told her he just ordered two commander ships to their location. 

Once she hung up she told Astral and they would have to hold out until back up came. 

Astral sighed “I hope they hurry and get here.” 

The other fleet was led by Chase and his co captain Maverick was a newbie who just joined the Raijin. 

“We will surprise them you go around to the right and I will go to the left. Their ship should be anchored nearby and we are going to destroy it than attack the fortress.” Chase told him the plan. 

Maverick saluted “Yes sir.” He ordered his men and soon the fortress was under siege once again. 

“Yea I say our luck have definitely ran out.” Astral told her. 

“Maybe but we have allies who can destroy these nobodies than maybe we will finally get some answers on what is really going on.” Jewel hoped that the amulet’s magic wasn’t fading but she had a real bad feeling. 

At the same time Law and Kidd just arrived on the scene of the battle between Akainu and Blackbeard against Luffy and the others. 

There was a fire but from what Law could tell was that the fire didn’t seem to be affecting the ship Luffy was on. 

“Looks like he has the luck of the devil.” Law turned to Kidd who nodded. 

As they drew closer to help with their allies all of the sudden they both heard a loud noise from the side of their ships.


	12. ch.12

As the old Spanish fortress came under siege by the Raijin from the front and sides. The Ghost of the Sea and two of the Shadow Walker Black Ops ships appeared. 

Kisuke turned to Collin “The girls are here.” He pointed at their ship. 

“Good because we must defeat them before the objects are taken.” Collin knew that the odds weren’t in their favor but they all had the luck of the gods in worse situations.

The Raijjin ship led by Maverick had turned on the Ghost of the Sea and Amanda ordered “Fire.” 

Amy loaded the canon and fired hitting their ship which Maverick yelled “I will bring you both to justice especially you Amanda.” 

Amanda laughed “Like to see you try it.” 

She turned to her best friend and Amy fired the cannon again which in turn Maverick fired his but it barely missed their ship. 

“That was close.” Amanda pointed out for she knew that she had to some how defeat them without them going to Davy Jones’s locker.

Meanwhile Nathan and Esmerald were on their savior’s ship who happened to be Wraith himself. He had been worried about them since they had trouble with communication. 

“So you had taken down some of the Rogues?” Wraith asked. 

“Yes but we believe there are more members out there.” Nathan reported and Esmerald took out the items. 

“So are these going back to the Monsoon Pirates?” She asked which Nathan was curious about that himself since he knew that Wraith was against the finding of the Kidd Treasure. 

“We don’t have a choice now they had set the whole war into motion and we must give it back to them in order for our survival.” Wraith turned the ship towards the direction of the Ghost of the Sea thanks to the amulets tracking the others. 

“You mean that the Thunder Lord is getting close to his goal?” Nathan asked which Wraith’s expression changed. 

“Yes but there might be some time yet until it’s officially found.” Wraith didn’t say anything more on the matter which the other two just dropped the topic. 

At the same time the fire that came at Ace and Luffy had been blocked by Marco’s power.   
He was able to create a shield at the last minute and Ace couldn’t had been more grateful that Marco was a Phoenix. 

“Looks like your plan failed Akainu.” Ace taunted and Akainu knew that getting Roger’s brat wasn’t going to be easy. 

Sabo and Luffy had started their fight with Blackbeard as well as Shanks while Marco and Ace tried to defeat the admiral. 

Marco turned to Ace “Don’t taunt him Ace his devil fruit power is real strong.” 

Ace smirked “Oh is it? Well I think I could take him.” 

He summoned his ability “Hiken.” 

Akainu wasn’t even phased by it “Your blood is cursed and I will wipe it from this world.” 

“Like to see you try it.” Ace wasn’t afraid for he never backed down from a fight. 

Marco shook his head and summoned his haki than went in for an attack but Akainu though hit by his haki only budged some for his haki was just as strong as the Phoenix. 

Soon Kidd and Law fired upon Akainu which Luffy was glad to see his nakama “Guys you came.” 

“Of course we came Mugiwara I had to make sure you wouldn’t get into too much trouble.” Law told him which Akainu knew he could take all of these rookies on but right now he was outnumbered. 

“I will return with more reinforcements and I will take all of you to Impel Down.” Akainu retreated. 

“We won’t see the last of him.” Marco knew that marines always had a plan but what it was worried him a little. 

Ace turned to Marco “Let’s help my little brother.” 

Marco lifted Ace and soon they landed on his ship where Blackbeard had the upper hand at the moment. 

“None of you weaklings can defeat me for I have the strongest devil fruit power thanks to that no good Whitebeard.” He laughed. 

Marco hearing the name straight on attacked Teach with a fury which Ace hasn’t seen before. 

“You don’t deserve to say his name Teach for I will make sure you will fall this day.” Marco promised.

Teach attacked all of them at once with his darkness and sent them flying. He laughed “Looks like you all are no match for me.” 

Luffy wasn’t going to give up. He had to find a way to defeat him no matter what. 

Ace and Sabo both knew Luffy could be reckless they just hope that their little brother won’t do anything rash. 

“Luffy wait.” Sabo yelled as Luffy went into attack mode again. 

Ace and Sabo immediately sprang into action for it will take all of them to defeat Blackbeard. 

At the same time Thunder Lord had just gotten intel that his nephew Ardeth was dead and that his niece was being held up at an old Spanish Fortress. 

“Any news?” He asked one of the leaders of the spy network. 

Debbie who was one of the spy commanders “Yes the Monsoon Pirates had just came to help their allies.” 

The Thunder Lord smirked “Maybe I can kill them all right now.” 

He stood up and went over to the map “Show me.” 

Debbie pointed out their location and he told her “Go notify the fleet.” 

“Yes sir.” She left the room and the Thunder Lord knew that the objects had to be with his niece so he just had to grab them without much rebellion.

“The world is close to losing the pirate age once and for all.” He had a secret weapon and he just had to use it to his advantage.


	13. ch.13

Wraith, Nathan and Esmerald were on their way to the fortress still holding the map given to the Monsoon Pirates and the Sun and Moon amulets. 

The amulets weren’t at full strength and it was bothering Esmerald “Why are the amulet’s powers weakening?” 

Wraith sighed “The gods are slowly taking back the power.” 

Nathan gave him a skeptical look “What do you mean? You mean to tell me that the gods of mythology are real?” 

Wraith nodded “You are just like Amy in your skepticism.” 

Nathan smiled a little “It was nice finding her again.” 

“I bet you still a lot to catch up on.” Esmerald spoke up which he nodded. 

“But if we survive this than I will tell her more.” Nathan hoped that Amy was ok for he haven’t heard from her for awhile. 

They didn’t realize they were being followed by one of the Thunder Lord top commanders who had found their ship right after leaving the island. 

The commander dialed the Thunder Lord “Sir we are on their trail and soon we will have the objects in our possession.” 

“You better not fail me.” The Thunder Lord was growing impatient so far all of the pirates had been a thorn in his side but not more so than the Monsoon Pirates. 

“Yes sir I understand.” The commander hung up than he died the spy. 

“Any news?” He asked. 

Debbie told him there were no new updates and that the battle at the fortress was still ongoing. 

He hung up and he shout out orders to get to the fortress faster or he would send them all to the depths of the ocean. Not to mention he will be in deep water as well. 

At the same time Amanda and Amy had successfully sunk two Raijin ships but the weather was starting to change. 

“Looks like a storm is heading our way.” Amy pointed at the sky. 

“We must hurry and dock the ship. The boys should be nearby.” Amanda told her. 

They were able to pull the ship on to land and they jumped off. Amy turned to her “How about we split up?” 

“Sounds good.” Amanda headed to help the girls while Amy searched for the boys. 

Amanda entered the fortress from an opened area which she was greeted by Astral. 

“I’m sorry I thought you were the enemy.” Astral put her gun down and she just nodded.

“With everything going on outside I’m not surprised that you had a gun ready.” Amanda told her. 

Amanda walked over to Jewel “How are the objects?” 

Before Jewel could answer a voice came up from behind them “I’m glad that you led me to the objects.” 

The girls than realized they were surrounded and Amanda went to reach for her gun but the voice stopped her. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He warned her. 

Amanda nodded at the others and all three of them turned to face their enemies. 

“You won’t get the objects.” Amanda told him for she knew her friends had put them somewhere safe. 

“I think I will along with you girls coming with me back to Raijin HQ.” The guy told her which Amanda laughed. 

“Sorry but I don’t take commands from Raijin dogs.” Amanda moved and she knocked the gun out of his hand than picked it up pointing it at him.

She turned to the others “Now everyone dropped your weapons or I will kill him.” 

At the same time Ruya had found the fortress and saw a battle was ongoing. She turned to her two allies who she had luckily ran into after her escape from the Shadow Walkers. 

“Now you know what you must do?” She asked.

“This is a perfect distraction to grab the objects and according to this old map there is an underground chamber where they most likely stored them.” Arwyn pointed out. 

Her brother Istari nodded “It should be easy if we split up.” 

“Don’t fail me.” She warned the two shinobi. 

“We won’t and just keep the others busy.” Arwyn told her as she jumped ship followed by her brother. 

But their departure didn’t go unnoticed for soon they were intercepted by Collin and Kisuke who just killed Maverick and Chase after their stand off for their skills were equal in battle. But Kisuke and Collin both had tricks up their sleeves which led them to victory. 

“You will not get passed us.” Kisuke told them which Collin noticed Ruya standing on the deck of her ship. 

“So she survived after all.” Collin knew that she wasn’t going to go down easy for her will for survival was strong. 

Arwyn laughed “Oh look it’s the famous traitor and I see that Blackbeard’s victim is alive as well.” 

Collin knew that Blackbeard was still after him but he also knew from Jewel that the bastard had engaged their allies. He hoped that he will bring down that pirate once and for all for what had happened. 

“I see Ruya can’t do the dirty work for herself she had to sent in lackeys.” Collin smirked as he noticed her expression changed. 

“Enough talk it will be an honor to kill this traitor.” Istari went in for an attack which he was blocked immediately.

“Dont’ get cocky.” Kisuke told him which Collin smiled for that brought up a memory. 

As soon as the fight started all of the sudden there was a huge explosion that rocked the whole area.


	14. Ch.14

The explosion caused everyone to separate and more of the fortress collapsed. Amanda, Jewel and Astral were thrown but luckily not severely injured. 

“What just happened?” Amanda asked. 

She got up and walked over to her friends who were conscious. Than she walked over to where the wall had collapsed “We are in a lot of trouble.” 

“Prepare to move.” Amanda ordered and the other two knew than that the situation had became dire. 

As they moved Arwyn came up and held a gun to the captain “My brother is dead because of you.” She had tears in her eyes but she looked like she was trying to hold them back.

“Listen to me we all lost people we care about but you have a choice you can turn against the Raijin and help us? Or you can just kill us?” Amanda made her an offer for she could see that this girl wasn’t really a killer but just lost in life. 

Arwyn gave her a wary look “Why should I trust you pirates?”

“I haven’t tried to kill you though your brother gave it a good shot but I am offering you to live a better life. Most pirates are ruthless that is true but most of us aren’t and we are fighting to live our lives the way we want and not under Raijin rule.” Amanda told her for she was completely serious.

“What about Ruya?” Arwyn knew better than to get on her bad side and her act of betrayal meant death. 

“Ruya is being taken care of.” Jewel spoke up. 

Astral held out her hand “We need allies and your skills could help us.” 

Arwyn thought it over and after a few minutes “Alright I will help you.” 

“Welcome to the alliance.” Amanda smiled and the other two nodded their approval. 

“Good now that is out of the way how are we going to get the objects away from here?” Jewel asked. 

“More importantly we need to find out who attacked the island.” Astral knew that this was the second time the Raijin had used a weapon against them but they still didn’t know what that said weapon was. 

“Let’s go find our friends.” Amanda led the way and it wasn’t long until they found the boys and Amy. 

“Are you three alright?” Amanda asked. 

Amy nodded and turned to the boys who both had said they were fine. All of them were lucky that there were no injuries. 

“What is she doing with you guys?” Amy asked turning to Amanda for an explanation. 

Amanda smiled a little “Arwyn is our new ally and her brother was killed in the explosion. She is lost I offered her help and more importantly her skills will help us.” 

Arwyn nodded “Nice to meet you officially and I’m sorry for what had happened.” 

Amy sighed “It’s alright but how did you know Ruya?” 

Arwyn’s expression changed “She was my cousin.”

Everyone was a little surprised at this reveal but didn’t say anymore on it. Collin glanced around “Where is Ruya?” 

Kisuke pointed to the area near the water “She’s dead the explosion killed her.” 

Arwyn walked over to her and kneeled down saying her goodbye she had two people to bury now. 

“I”m sorry for your lost.” Amanda spoke up and she nodded her thanks. 

All of the sudden Wraith, Nathan and Esmerald docked on the island which Wraith jumped down and greeted the group first.

He saw the devastation and asked “Everyone alright?” 

Amanda turned to Arwyn “Our new ally lost two people but we are fine.” 

Wraith nodded “I have something that belonged to you.” He gestured the other two over and Amy smiled a little seeing her brother again. 

They handed over the map and the amulets which Amanda felt a huge burden lift off her shoulders and she felt bad since they had been so busy with the objects. 

“Thanks and we have to go back to the fortress the objects are still there.” She told everyone. 

Arwyn buried Ruya and was going to return to the fortress as well to bury her brother. 

But when the group returned to the fortress something was wrong. 

Kisuke and Collin went in first “There were others here.” 

Amy spoke up “Who were they?” 

Kisuke glanced around “I suspect Raijin supporters or more Rogues.” 

“You guessed right and you all are too late now for the Cursed Objects are finally ours.” A voice told them. 

“Whoever you are you messed with the wrong pirates.” Amanda yelled. 

“The world is going to burn and the pirate age will end.” She laughed and as they became surrounded it was clear that they were going to have to fight their way out as well for the objects. 

At the same time Blackbeard was still terrorizing Luffy and the others. 

“We need a plan.” Ace yelled over the sounds of battle. 

Shanks than thought of a plan “Everyone go I will hold him off.” 

He knew that the rookies weren’t strong enough yet but with the Monsoon Pirates they might stand a chance. 

Sabo spoke up “Are you sure?” 

“Go now!” Shanks commanded and they knew than that he was serious.

Luffy and Ace both fought against their friends as they tried to drag them back to the ship. They never ran from a fight and they aren’t starting now. 

Sabo didn’t want to loose his brothers “We will fight him again and we will have help. But right now the Monsoon Pirates need our help they are surrounded.” 

This made Ace and Luffy both stop struggling and Marco nodded at Sabo thanking him. 

“He’s right and we better get going.” Marco led Ace back to their ship which the Straw Hats done the same. 

Luffy looked back as Shanks continued his fight “Thank you.” He owed him again.

They made their way to the Monsoon Pirates location. 

At the same time the Thunder Lord was in contact with Debbie who was on the island with the pirates. 

“Were you successful?” He asked. 

“Yes sir we found the objects but the pirates are trying to oppose us.” She told him which she could hear the tone change in his voice.

“If you don’t succeed I will take care of you myself do you understand?” He wasn’t going to tolerate failure. 

“Yes sir I understand.” She hung up and sighed for she hoped that her ally would hurry up. 

Soon a loud boom came from the water behind her and a fog rolled in. She felt something was coming and it chilled her.


	15. Ch.15

The explosion had came from another Raijin ship that was coming to the island. 

Amy turned to Amanda “We have to leave now.” 

Amanda shook her head “The objects are our main goal Collin has the water amulet it should slow them down and Kisuke can set on fire with the fire amulet.” 

The boys nodded and took off which Amy knew that the magic was returning to the gods and they might not work anymore. But she trusted Amanda.

But before the boys could attack the ship it had sunk beneath the waves. Collin smiled and turned back to the girls.

“The Straw Hats are here with their allies.” 

Amanda wondered why they were here or more likely how they found them but it was no time to ask now. “We must leave.” 

Kisuke knew they were wide open and they must leave the island immediately. “Collin, Jewel and I will deal with the Rogues who are trying to steal the objects.” 

Jewel nodded “We will meet up with you all later. Now go.” 

Wraith turned to her “Be careful.” He warned for he wasn’t sure on what could happen. 

“I will and you too.” She gave him a smile than turned to the boys to follow her. They were on their way to intercept the people who were working for the Raijin before they left the island. 

Nathan turned to Amy “Nice seeing you again but it’s not time yet to talk. Just be careful little sister. “

He glanced at Amanda which she glared at him than turned to head back to the Monsoon. 

She didn’t trust him for she had this nagging feeling that he was going to betray them.

Amy saw the exchange and shrugged it off “You too and I’m looking forward to talking to you some more so don’t die.” 

“Same to you.” He left for he was on a mission with Wraith. 

Luffy called out “Hey everyone alright?” 

Amy yelled back “Everyone is fine.” 

Astral and Arwyn had followed Amanda back to the Monsoon which Amy soon did the same. 

At the same time Debbie came at them but Amy quickly shot at her which resulted in a miss. “You missed me.” Debbie laughed. 

Amanda knew she would had to take care of this “Go get the ship ready. I will meet up with you.” 

Amy didn’t like this at all for she felt like it was a trap “Just be careful.” 

She nodded and turned to the spy “So you were the one who had given away our position?” 

“So what of it? You pirates are all dead.” Debbie attacked which Amanda dodged it easily. 

“It’s going to take more than that.” Amanda attacked. 

Debbie had skills but Amanda was a pirate and she doesn’t fight fair. She came too far now to die and she sure wasn’t going to die by the hand of the Raijin. 

At the same time Jewel, Collin and Kisuke were fighting Debbie’s allies who were held the objects. 

They were cousins Wendy and Joe and they had been part of the Raijin spy ring. 

“Drop the objects now.” Collin warned holding a gun to them. Kisuke had his katana ready while Jewel held out her sword. 

“You think that you scare us?” Wendy laughed. 

“These pirates have no idea.” Joe smirked.

“We aren’t afraid of you for you aren’t nothing but puppets.” Jewel told them which the two just looked at each other.

“I think it’s time we take our leave.” Joe nodded at her and soon a flash bomb went off blinding them. 

“What just happened?” Kisuke asked. 

“Flash bomb looks like they outsmarted us.” Collin didn’t like being outsmarted and he was going to get his revenge.

“We have a problem.” Jewel pointed at the spot and the cousins were gone along with the objects.

They gave chase and soon Kisuke used the air amulet against them knocking both to the ground. 

Jewel smiled “Well done.” 

Collin and Kisuke rushed to grab the objects for they were now scattered on the beach. 

Wendy and Joe were both just as fast and soon another fight broke out. Jewel quickly shot Joe killing him than turned the gun on the girl. 

“Drop them or you will meet him in the afterlife.” She warned her for this will be the only one.

At the same time Akainu was back at HQ and he was getting ready to carry out his plan. 

“Roger’s brat will meet his end.” 

“How are you planning on doing that?” Aokiji asked.

“I need your help.” Akainu didn’t want help but he knew that going up against the allies of that brat wasn’t easy and he needed all the help he could get.

“Very well I guess I will help.” Aokiji didn’t like this guy but it was better than getting paired with Kizaru for the mission. 

“Move out we have to bring an end to that accursed bloodline.” Akainu and Aokiji left the HQ and were on their way to carry out their plan. 

Looks like Ace wasn’t safe like he thought he was for now it will be a fight to the death and Marco had been right to worry.


	16. Ch.16

Dragon just contacted Sabo who was with Luffy and Ace on the Thousand Sunny. He gave the update that Akainu was on the move. 

Once Sabo hung up he turned to Ace “Akainu is on the move and I must go.” 

“You aren’t going anywhere without us this time Sabo.” Luffy spoke up. 

“It’s a trap yoi.” Marco knew that Ace’s life was in danger still. 

Amanda heard the conversation “Go all of you we need more recruits anyway. Plus if he has news about the Thunder Lord now is the time to get it.” 

Marco didn’t like this plan “You might be right yoi. Ace and I will seek out the remaining Whitebeards and Luffy you go check on Shanks than start recruiting the Worse Generation.” 

Sabo nodded “I will go meet up with the Revolutionaries and we will start collecting as much intel as possible.” 

Luffy shook his head “I’m going after Akainu again and Tra-guy and Kidd can go recruit the others.” 

Ace and Sabo started arguing and Amanda yelled “Alright just go now. We will be in contact later.” 

They all left to go carry out their missions. 

Amanda yelled “Guys hurry up!” She was wondering what were keeping the guys. 

Amy turned to Amanda “We have a storm coming.” She pointed at the sky. 

“Wonderful it’s not like we have enough to deal with.” Amanda was growing annoyed for things weren’t going according to plan. 

As Jewel and Wendy showed down, the Rogue knew that she had to escape and luckily for her she had more back up. 

“Guys need a little help here.” Wendy called out. 

A voice came over the dial “On it.” 

Soon a loud boom was heard and as the smoke cleared she was gone with the Cursed Objects. 

“Damn.” Jewel swore under her breath for she had been outsmarted. 

Collin and Kisuke rushed over to see what was going on. “Are you alright?” Collin asked. 

“I’m fine but now the Raijin have what they wanted.” Jewel told them. 

Kisuke sighed “Come on we better tell Amanda.” 

They rushed back to the Monsoon and soon they left the island. All of them were exhausted and they needed supplies. 

“Rest up everyone.” Amanda told them. 

Amy knew she had to talk to Amanda “Hey can we talk?” 

Amanda could tell it was serious but first asked “Is the weather going to affect us?” 

Amy shook her head “The storm broke up and it’s going around us.” 

She sighed with relief for maybe their luck was changing. But when Jewel came up she knew that she was wrong. 

Jewel took a deep breath for she didn’t like being a bearer of bad news but it was too late to turn back now. “The Rogues who work for the Raijin took the Cursed Objects.” 

Amanda nodded slightly “Well since they took those objects and we don’t have time to chase them down than there is only one thing we can do.” 

Amy curiously asked “What is that?” 

“Find the famed treasure of Captain Kidd and stop the Raijin that way.” 

The others knew that this was the only plan now. 

Jewel nodded “I will leave and go contact my brother. I will let you know if there is any news.” 

“Good idea and good luck.” Amanda told her for she hoped that Wraith could help them out some more. Amy’s brother on the other hand she wasn’t so sure. 

At the same time Wendy and the Rogues arrived at the Raijin HQ. 

The Thunder Lord greeted them and Wendy stepped forward with the others “Sir we go the Cursed Objects.” 

“Excellent prepare the fleet we must get ready to leave.” 

The captain Roh saluted “Yes sir.” He left to go carry out the order. 

He turned to the Rogues “Well done you had earned your positions in my fleet.” 

Wendy smirked “Thank you sir but we have one request.” 

“What is it that you ask of me?” He wasn’t one to take requests. 

“I want the power to destroy the Monsoon alliance.” She asked.


	17. Ch.17

Jewel found her brother hours later and she knew where he exactly would be. There had been an old house on the island of St. Croix that her parents took them when they were kids and she had many memories there. 

But it also held a lot of pain for now it was just her and Wraith alive. She sighed and gathered her courage as she made landfall. 

She jumped from her ship and walked on the sand making her way up to the house. She knocked three times in code and soon her brother answered. 

She was led inside and he offered her some coffee “I have bad news.” 

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her “What is it?” 

“The Rogues who had been on the island with us they took the Cursed Objects.” She saw his expression changed. 

“Do you know what that means? They now can destroy the world. The Cursed Objects are called cursed for a reason.” Wraith exploded in anger. 

“I know and I was hoping you could help us.” She knew the resources he had and hoped that he would use them.

“I will send Nathan and Esmerald after them and see if they get any intel.” He told her. 

“Thank you.” Jewel turned to leave and he knew now might be the only chance for him to apologize. 

“Jewel wait I’m sorry for the way our reunion went.” 

She turned back and gave a little smile “I appreciate it.” 

Wraith nodded and she left than knowing that they might have a long way to go but at least they started working on their sibling relationship. 

He stood in the doorway “Tell Amanda this that she will have to make the ultimate choice in the end. Like I said before Captain Kidd had been no fool. She must make the choice that could change the future or save it.” 

Jewel understood the message “I will tell her and let me know if the Raijin are planning anything more.” 

“I will and be safe.” He shut the door and she smiled.

“Still a worrywart even though he doesn’t always show it.” She headed back to her ship.

At the same time Esmerald and Nathan were on their mission. They were on high alert because now the Raijin had the Cursed Objects. 

“Do you think that they will find the ancient treasure of Atlantis with the Cursed Objects?” Esmerald asked. 

“I honestly don’t know but the Monsoon Pirates believe the amulets could lead them to the famed Captain Kidd treasure.” Nathan told her. He honestly didn’t know what to believe but all he knew was he wished that it was all over. He still had a lot of catching up to do with Amy. 

Esmerald nodded “So you still owe me that drink for saving your life.” 

Nathan sighed “Figures you wouldn’t forget about that.” 

She laughed a little than turned serious “So have you heard from Wraith?” 

He nodded “Just got done talking to him and he met up with Jewel. She told him pretty much what he suspected.” 

“I hope they know what they are doing.” She had been a little on edge ever since they had met up with Wraith again. 

“Also there is news that the Rogues had became part of the Raijin fleet.” 

Her eyes widened “I say we take out that fleet.” 

“Only if Wraith gives us the order for now it’s our job to observe where they are and where the objects are.” 

She didn’t say anything after that as they made their way to the nearest Raijin HQ.

Back on the Ghost of the Sea Amanda and Amy finally got some time to catch up. The boys had left to go help Jewel with her mission. 

Amanda handed her some food and coffee than sat down “So anything happened before you joined us on the island?” 

“I honestly had been worried about you so Kisuke and I had rushed over as soon as we got the coordinates. We came across something.” Amy started. 

Amanda curious on what they had experienced didn’t say anything and just waited for her to continue. 

“We came across a spirit of a pirate who is stuck on earth. He knows of the Captain Kidd treasure and he said that there was an object we needed.” 

Amanda smirked a little for she knew how Amy felt about the supernatural “Did you get the pirate name?” 

“No but I can take you to that spot if you want.” Amy told her. 

“Yes give me the coordinates I want to go meet this pirate myself.” Amanda became excited which Amy laughed. 

“Alright let’s go.” She gave her the coordinates and soon the Ghost of the Sea was under way. 

In the New World Luffy had checked up on Shanks who told him that Blackbeard had been defeated for now but he would keep an eye on him. 

Than the Thousand Sunny made it’s way toward Sabo’s location where Ace and Marco were also on their way to the meet up spot. They had successfully told the remaining Whitebeard Pirates to be on guard. 

Luffy wondered if there was any news on Akainu for he wanted revenge. 

“Any news Sabo?” Luffy asked over dial.

“We got some updates and I will tell you as soon as I see you.” Sabo told him for he didn’t want anyone to accidentally pick up the transmission.

“Alright I will see you soon.” He told him which Ace warned. 

“Don’t do anything reckless.” 

Luffy laughed and hung up. “I’m coming for you Akainu.” 

At the same time Akainu and his back up were on their way to rid the world of Roger’s bloodline for good. 

They seemed to had finally found Ace thanks to the HQ intercepting the transmission. 

“Roger’s bloodline will be no more after today.” Akainu knew that this might be the only chance and the last chance. 

Than he will go after Straw Hat and his allies.

Meanwhile Law and Kidd had found the other members known as the Worse Generation and recruited them. Now the Straw Hat alliance was complete. 

Law called up Luffy and told him they had been successful. 

Nami gave them the coordinates and it wouldn’t be long that they will have enough man power to bring down Akainu and his allies. 

While Akainu and his allies were going after the Straw Hats and his allies. The Thunder Lord’s fleet was headed towards the supposed location of the hidden weapon thanks to Deb and her crew. 

“I will be the most powerful alive and the pirate age will finally end.” The Thunder Lord announced which everyone cheered. 

But unknown to him there were two figures trailing him and will do everything in their power to stop him.


	18. Ch.18

Law and Kidd had gathered in the Sabaody Archipelago with the rest of the Worse Generation. 

They were catching up everyone on the movements of the Marine HQ. It wasn’t long until they all agreed to help out Straw Hat. 

Law hoped that the kid knew what he was doing since they were all risking their necks. Soon his dial went off “Tra-guy we found the possible location.” 

Nami grabbed the dial from Luffy “I got the coordinates and meet us as soon as possible.” She gave him the directions and told him that it could be a trap and to hurry since Luffy wasn’t going to listen to her. 

Law smiled a little “See you soon Nami-ya.” He hung up the dial and turned to the others. 

“We got the coordinates let’s go.” Law told his crew and soon the rest of the captains gave their commands to their crews and they were on the way to meet up with Luffy. 

At the same time Kisuke and Collin had caught up with the Raijin fleet. It seemed like their plan was in full swing. 

“Well do you have a plan?” Collin asked him. 

Kisuke knew that the only way they could possibly succeed in retrieving the objects if they used stealth. 

“I think we should wait until dark than make our move.” 

Collin didn’t have a better plan so he agreed. “Do you think the objects are really the key to the weapon of Atlantis?”

“They seem to believe it and we wouldn’t be here if Wraith and Jewel didn’t believe it.” Kisuke thought that maybe they should just rebury the objects and the amulets. 

“I think that Kidd’s treasure is a weapon as well.” Collin spoke up after a moment of silence. 

“It’s possible but I don’t think it will be a weapon that could be used.” 

Collin thought the same “Maybe we should just leave both alone and forget about it.” 

“If you want to bring that up to Amanda than go ahead but for now we have to focus on our mission.” 

Collin knew he was right for they couldn’t afford to be distracted right now.   
At the same time Astral and Arwyn were on the trail of the other fleet that was providing rather the security for the Thunder Lord or the distraction from their activities. 

“I’m glad that I could help.” Arwyn spoke up after awhile. 

“I’m just glad that we made it off that island but our mission had just became a lot harder now that the Cursed Objects are gone.” Astral knew that she had to see this through in memory of her brother. 

“You were the Pirate King’s daughter right?” 

Astral turned to her “Why all the questions?” 

Arwyn shrugged “I’m just curious and want to know more about my ally.” 

“Well I was and I had a brother.” 

Arwyn nodded for she just lost hers recently “I’m sorry.” 

Before Astral could answer she noticed something coming from the fleet. “Well looks like we are about to have company.” 

Arwyn smirked for she had hoped for some action instead of gathering intel. “Well should we greet them?” 

Astral smiled “I knew that we would get along great.” 

It was a small group led by Captain Caspian. “Surrender pirates.” 

“We will never surrender.” Astral called out. 

Caspian turned to his men “That girl there is the Thunder Lord’s niece she is to be taken alive. Kill the other girl.” 

Soon a fight broke out between both groups. Astral and Arwyn knew that they would have to stop this fleet in order for the plan to work.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Amy had been on their way to the spot where Amy and Kisuke both had their paranormal encounter which according to Amy it had been a ghost pirate.

“So have you talked to your brother?” Amanda asked. 

“No we had a brief encounter on the island but since we were in a matter of a fight and your planning we didn’t get to talk.” Amy knew that her friend didn’t trust Nathan.

“I know he’s your brother but I must know for sure if he’s really an ally.” Amanda told her on what has been on her mind for so long. 

“So what do you have in mind?” Amy was curious now. 

“Maybe see if Wraith can give him a mission again.” Amanda knew that she was being crazy but Ardeth and Astral both had turned against them but it had been a rouse. 

“I agree with you.” Amy sighed for she really didn’t want her brother to be tested again but she knew that allies had betrayed them before so she understood. 

Soon the weather started picking up and Amy glanced up at the sky “Looks like a storm.” 

Amanda shook her head “No it’s something else.” 

Soon they heard a loud sound and they both drew their guns ready to defend themselves.


	19. Ch.19

Nathan and Esmerald were now within reach of the Marine HQ. Wraith wanted them to sneak inside and try to get the maps of the famed Atlantis treasure’s location. 

Nathan turned to Esmerald “Why do you think he would want these maps?” 

“My guess he has a plan to stop them.” She than saw some of the soldiers and made the signal to stop. 

“Looks like they are heavily armed.” Nathan than came up with a plan. 

“Split up we will cover more ground.” He started moving to the right and she whispered. 

“Don’t get caught.” She smirked at his reaction. 

“You don’t get caught.” He warned her. 

They split up than and they each took a dial just in case they needed back up. 

At the same time Jewel just got a call from Wraith telling her that Nathan and Esmerald had reached the Marine HQ that held the maps. 

Jewel told him that she was close to meeting up with Kisuke and Collin and they should have the Cursed Objects in their possession before long. 

Wraith wished her luck and hung up. Jewel sighed for she could already feel the stress but once they secure the objects she is going to convince her brother to rebury them and forget about all of this. 

Soon she saw Kisuke and Collin in the distance and they signaled her their position. She gave the same signal in return than landed her ship. 

“I’m glad I caught up with you two.” She told them. 

“We been keeping an eye on the marines.” Kisuke pointed at the group. 

All of the sudden Captain Abe appeared “Well looks like my trap worked.” 

Jewel gave her two operatives a look which Collin spoke up “We tried to warn you to leave and not to come.” 

Kisuke nodded and Jewel felt stupid right than and there for she should had remembered their codes but it had been so long and she had just made a mistake. 

“It’s fine.” She turned to the captain. 

“Looks like I get to have some fun after all.” She smirked. 

“It seems you won’t be having any. Tie them up.” He ordered. 

Jewel nodded slightly at them and soon a fight broke out. She shut at the nearest marine than gave the signal to split up. 

Kisuke and Collin both done just that and they fought their way towards the main building. 

It wasn’t long until Jewel was captured by the captain which the captain yelled “Surrender now or I will kill her.” 

Collin and Kisuke both stopped and knew that they were caught but they doesn’t mean they were out for they were now forming a plan. 

Meanwhile Luffy, Sabo and Ace just reunited for they had finally gotten intel on Akainu and his plan. It was really thanks to the revolutionaries. 

“We should make a plan.” Marco spoke up. 

“We are going to kick his butt.” Luffy told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“This is why you get us in so much trouble because you don’t think first Luffy.” Nami knew that they all had been lucky so far in the New World but if Luffy kept acting instead of planning she feared the worse might happen. 

“Not to mention you worry us older brothers.” Sabo told him. 

Luffy laughed a little “He will pray for trying to hurt my brother.” 

Ace smiled a little “I think we have the man power for you had gathered your allies and we have the remaining Whitebeards.” 

Sabo nodded “You have mine and Koala’s help as well.” 

“Well if Shanks can come help that would also help.” Marco wasn’t a huge fan of Shanks but a yonko vs an admiral fleet might help them turn the tide. 

Back with Astral and Arwyn they were in the fight against Captain Caspian and his men. They had been ambushed. 

Astral wasn’t going to go down without a fight and Arwyn could see that in the way she fought. 

“No one will take me in and I will kill you all before you even get the chance.”   
Astral had to get revenge for her brother and father. 

“You are wanted alive and I will deliver you myself.” The captain told her which Astral just laughed. 

“Don’t make me laugh you all aren’t nothing but a bunch of trained monkeys.” 

Captain Caspian didn’t take to that insult and Arwyn laughed a little. “Looks like you been called out.” 

“Kill her and bring Astral alive.” He ordered again. 

But when the men tried to get close they killed them in which the captain was able to get close to Arwyn holding a gun to her. 

Astral knew she was a good shot “One warning only put the gun down and I will let you live.” 

“No I don’t answer to pirates.” He got the shot ready but Astral was faster and put a bullet in his forehead knocking him back. 

Arwyn quickly moved in and shot him again which the captain was now officially dead. 

“Well done.” She told her and Arwyn nodded. 

“Let’s get what we came for and leave.” She pointed at their goal. 

“Yes we have to meet up with the others soon.” Astral and Arwyn both broke out in a run heading toward the building where the guns, ammunition and food were stored. 

If successful than the Monsoon pirates and their allies would be stocked for a good while. 

As soon as they got close to the building they stopped and hid for it looked like they had company. 

“These guys look familiar.” Arwyn told her which Astral shrugged. 

“They don’t to me but do you know who they are?” 

Arwyn tried to remember for the uniforms looked familiar “I recognize the colors but it doesn’t matter now. We need those supplies.” 

Astral smirked “I know just how to get them.” 

At the same time Debbie and her Rogues had became part of the Raijin fleet and they were anxious to get their revenge on the Monsoon Alliance. 

The Raijin had also wanted their revenge so they came up with a plan. 

Debbie turned to one of the leaders of the Raijin spy network “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Yes we found the Ghost of the Sea and here are the coordinates.” The spy pointed on the map. 

Debbie turned to her navigator “Prepare to move out.” 

“Yes ma-am.” He saluted and Debbie turned to the spy.

“Thank you.” She smirked for now it will be the end of the Monsoon pirates by taking out the captain.


	20. Ch.20

It was mid afternoon when Arwyn and Astral entered the area where the marines had their storage buildings located. 

“So what is the plan on opening those buildings?” Arwyn asked. 

Astral held up the gunpowder “This is the only way.” 

Arwyn’s eyes widened “I don’t think that is smart what if there are explosives in those buildings?” 

Astral sighed for she should had thought of that “So what do you want to do?” 

Before she could answer her she felt a gun to her back “So you ladies are lost I think you aren’t supposed to be here.” 

Arwyn nodded slightly at her friend telling her she had a plan. “What if I told you marine that we weren’t alone.” 

He laughed “I’m Captain Zero and I had been keeping an eye on both of you which I came to see that you both are alone.” 

Astral tried to think of a way out of this mess than it came to her “What if I turned myself in and you let her go.” 

Captain Zero gave her a suspicious look “Why should I trust you?” 

“I’m the Thunder Lord’s niece.” Astral revealed which he was shocked. 

“Maybe we can work something out.” He told her. 

But before Astral could give him the terms she saw the captain hit the ground which Arwyn smiled “Nice timing.” 

Astral was shocked “Who are you?” 

Arwyn held up a hand “They are my allies and they came right in time to help us reload the Ghost of the Sea and take care of any Raijin.” 

Astral was confused “So you are a part of a group of some kind?”

“You really thought that I would allow you to go with him to your uncle? The Thunder Lord is ruthless and yes I am but more on that later.” She pointed to the buildings and Astral followed her. 

At the same time Jewel, Collin and Kisuke all were fighting Captain Abe as they tried to get to the Cursed Objects. 

But Jewel had been captured which she suddenly came up with a plan “I trust you both and you know what to do.”

Collin shook his head “No.” 

“You must or else.” She yelled and Captain Abe laughed. 

“Looks like all of you will die here.” He had the gun to Jewel’s head and Kisuke knew that the only way to save her was to aim true and kill that bastard. 

Kisuke smirked a little “Trust me.” He pulled his gun aimed true and killed the captain. 

Jewel took a deep breath for her heart was racing “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Kisuke told her with a smile. 

“Hate to break up the moment but we have a problem.” He pointed and it seemed that during the fight they had lost their target. 

“No worries I will contact Wraith.” Jewel took out her dial and called him. 

Wraith picked up immediately and she told him everything. He than told her that two of his other commanders were not far from their location and they will track down the position of the Raijin fleet. 

“Stay there for now and wait for orders.” He told her which she agreed than hung up. 

“We have to wait.” She told them which both boys weren’t happy to hear the news. 

“Hope Amanda and Amy are having luck.” Collin spoke up for he was worried for Amanda and he knew his friend felt the same about Amy. 

All of the sudden they heard a loud noise coming from the right of them which all of them took cover immediately. It seemed they weren’t alone. 

Back with Nathan and Esmerald they had just got pass the first wall of the marine HQ that held the supposed maps of the famed Atlantis weapon that the Raijin had now went after. 

“Do you think we are too late?” She asked. 

“I hope not especially since we need those maps.” Nathan knew that finding them was one in a million chance but they had to try the fate the world was at hand. 

They saw the guards and they knew that they would have to find a way in. 

It wasn’t long until she saw an opened window and pointed at it. He nodded and they quietly and quickly made their way along the wall. 

The guards were busy and luck had been on their side soon they were inside the main office which seemed like it could be the Thunder Lord’s office itself. 

“We must hurry.” He started looking through the filing cabinets and she started with the desk. 

After a few minutes she asked “Any word from Wraith on the location of the fleet?” 

“He’s still working on it and I know that Jewel and her operatives are on the trail of the Cursed Objects.” 

She knew that they would really need some luck if they were to make out of this alive. She hoped that the maps were still in the room. 

Nathan soon stumbled across wanted posters and it was mostly of the main Monsoon Pirates and a few of their allies. 

“Well they are onto the Monsoon Pirates.” He showed her the posters which she than thought of something. 

“Take them with us.” She told him which he gave her an odd look. 

“Why?” 

“They must know.” She wasn’t going to argue with him and got back to searching. 

But all of the sudden they saw light coming from the hall and they both hurried to the window. They would wait for the person to go by and hoped they weren’t discovered.

Back in the New World Luffy,Ace, Marco and Sabo along with the Worse Generation and their crews had came across Akainu and his allies. 

“You all will die today and the pirate age will finally end.” Akainu yelled. 

Ace felt anger overcome him and was about to attack but Marco held him back. “You should not fight Ace.” 

Ace shook his head “He’s mine.” 

Marco sighed for he knew this had been a trap all a long “He’s after you Ace because of who you are.” 

“I know and I’m going to fight him.” Ace wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

Luffy spoke up “I’m going to kick his ass.” 

But before Luffy could attack there was a large explosion and they turned to see Blackbeard.

“Now we are really in trouble.” Ace wanted revenge on him as well and he could tell Marco was tense. 

“Mugiwara today is your last day.” Blackbeard opened fired but luckily for Luffy it missed the Thousand Sunny. 

Shanks had intercepted the attack “Your fight is with me Teach.” 

Marco smiled for the rest of the Whitebeards had shown up and it was more than enough power to handle Teach. 

Akainu knew that he would deal with Shanks and the others later right now he was after Ace. 

“Roger’s bloodline will end today.” 

“No it won’t for I will be free forever.” Ace attacked first and Sabo and Luffy immediately joined. 

With the Ghost of the Sea Amanda was growing excited for the experience. 

Amy grinned a little “You really want to experience this don’t you?” 

“Yes and I need more answers for we are almost out of time.” She told her friend. 

Amy knew that the Summer Solstice was coming and they needed to find that compass that the ghost had told her before but she figured it was better that Amanda heard it from the ghost for there could be more than what was said before. 

“I hope all of this works out.” Amanda felt anxious and Amy nodded. 

“It will and we are almost to the spot.” She pointed ahead where the compass was leading them.

Soon a mysterious fog came upon them and Amy remembered this part. 

“The ghost should be here.” She told her friend. 

Amanda felt something alright and it felt like an electrical charge. 

“Who goes there?” The voice asked and the Ghost of the Sea vanished. 

TBC....in 2018 in the final story... Kaizoku 4 : The Fate of the Pirate Age


End file.
